Brother Prisoner
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Yukio sangat ingin melindungi kakaknya cara apapun dia lakukan bahkan obsesi membuatnya melukai kakaknya, suatu hari Rin terlihat dekat dengan seorang pengajar dan Yukio harus menahan marahnya hingga suatu hari Yukio bisa mengembalikan Rin menjadi manusia namun walaupun menjadi manusia Rin tidak bahagia karena Yukio telah berubah menjadi penjaranya. warning Yandere!Yukio
1. Chapter 1

_London Bridge is Falling down Faling Down falling_

 _London Bridge is Falling down my Fair Lady_

 _London Bridge is Falling down Falling Down_

 _London Bridge is falling down my fair lady_

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang dipenuhi dengan boneka seorang dengan pakaian gothic lolita dengan berwarna biru gelap dengan topi kecil dikepalanya rambutnya yang biru terurai setengah punggung dengan hidmat menyanyikan lagu itu sambil duduk dikursi goyang dengan boneka yang serupa dengannya dipangkuannya tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya api biru yang sangat redup yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan diruangan itu.

Flashback

Suasana pagi hari didorm tempat Rin dan adiknya Yukio tak pernah berubah sedikitpun dari biasanya Rin akan selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk Yukio. Dalam hidup Rin kemampuan yang paling menonjol adalah memasak walaupun dia adalah anak yang tidak menonjol secara akademik setidaknya ada hal yang bisa dibanggakannnya.

"Yukio nanti sore mungkin aku akan pergi bersama teman jadi untuk itu aku menyimpan makanan dikulkas nanti kautinggal hangatkan". Kata Rin.

Yukio yang saat itu mendengar kata-kata Rin langsung terlihat kecewa

"Nii san apa kau punya pacar". Tanya Yukio.

"Hahaa mana mungkin apa kau menyindirku Yukio?". Kata Rin tertawa.

"Aku hanya tanya". Kata Rin.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku kau selalu punya banyak penggemar bahkan kudengar para gadis membuat klub penggemarmu dan beberapa hari lalu banyak gadis yang menitipkan hadiah untukmu padamu". Kata Rin sedikit iri.

Yukio hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh Nii san dan polos Nii san setidaknya cobalah kau contoh Suguro walaupun dia terlihat seperti berandalan dia itu pintar dan juga lumayan terkenal diantara para gadis". Jawab Yukio dengan cengiran.

Berikutnya Rin hanya terdiam dan tanpa sadar hal itu jadi kehilangan kepercayaan diri sampai beberapa menit tak ada suara diantara mereka Rin mendadak makan dengan sangat pelan tidak biasanya sedangkan Yukio yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menatap bibir Rin.

Yukio berdiri darikursinya lalu mendekat ke Rin dengan gentle tangannya mengangkat dagu Rin dia berniat menciumnya tapi Rin menhempaskan tangannya.

"Yukio sudah kubilang kita sudah besar jadi tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu". Kata Rin.

Yukio hanya menerima kekecewaan saat Kakaknya menolaknya itu karena Rin menganggap kalau Yukio mau mencium keningnya seperti saat mereka kecil yang dulu itu kebiasaan Rin mencium keningnya.

"Yukio kalau mau kau kencanlah dengan seorang gadis yang cantik kalau kau pasti banyak yang menerima". Kata Rin.

Tapi Yukio malah dengan sengaja memeluk Rin dari belakang sambil menempelkan dagunya dipundak kanan Rin.

"Nii san kau Kakakku dan lebih tua dariku tapi kenyataannya aku lebih tinggi tujuh centi darimu jadi siapa yang Kakak dan adik". Kata Yukio

Rin yang merasa kelakuan Yukio itu membuat risih langsung menjauh sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada Yukio yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Yukio aku tahu kau selalu sibuk tapi jangan sampai frustasi sampai Kakakmu sendiri yang notabenenya laki-laki". Kata Rin.

Yukio hanya melihat Niisannya pergi mendahuluinya ke akademi Cross.

 _Tidakkah kau akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan aku Mencintaimu Niisan Aishiteru_

Rin berjalan dengan riang di siang hari yang cerah bersama pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya Hendric seorang Exorcist dari inggris yang sekarang mengajar di akademi Cross.

"Ingat Rin kau harus serius untuk ujian kelulusan karena kalau tidak kau akan tertinggal oleh teman-temanmu". Kata Hendric.

"Ya aku tahu makanya aku selalu mencoba membaca buku setiap waktu dan menahan kantuk dikelas". Kata Rin.

"Kau sekarang sudah mendapat nilai yang baik walaupun itu pas-pas tapi kau harus mencoba meningkatkannya". Kata Hendric.

"Ne Otosan". Kata Rin bercanda.

"Oh ya kau adiknya Okumura Senseikan kenapa kau tidak minta dia mengajarimu saja padahal selama ini kau tinggal bersama orang sepintar itu". Kata Hendric.

"Oh bukannya aku tidak mau tapi Yukio selalu terlihat sibuk bahkan dia hanya tidur 4 jam sehari dan juga dia kerepotan dengan melindungi dan laporan tentangku pada Vatikan, dia selalu melindungiku agar terbebas dari eksekusi dan agar aku bisa menjadi Exorcistkarena itulah aku tidak mau menyusahkannya lebih banyak lagi". Kata Rin.

"Dan juga jangan lupakan nilaimu dipelajaran akademik diluar pelajaran Exorcist itu juga penting". Kata Hendric.

"Iya aku tahu jika nilaiku jelek Yukio juga selalu bilang sungguh menakitkan atau tidak bisa diperacaya". Kata Rin.

"Tentu saja sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya dan sungguh menyakitkan orang sepintar Yukio punya Niisan yang bodoh sepertimu". Kata Hendric menyindir.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu aku sangat tersanjung". Kata Rin cemberut.

"Oh ya aku sebentar lagi akan dipenggil ke Gereja tempat asalku diinggris jadi berusahalah sendiri dengan baik". Kata Hendric.

"Oh ya kenapa kau mau dikirim jauh-jauh dari inggris untuk mengajar diTrue Cross". Tanya Rin.

"Aku mendapat tugas dari Vatikan dan juga aku bosan suasana inggris". Kata Hendric.

"Oh begitu". Kata Rin.

"Dan ini buku rangkuman semua pelajaran kau harus menghafalnya dan juga awas saja kalau kau gagal ujian maka artinya kau sama saja membangunkan monster". Kata Hendric dengan nada seram.

"Aku tidak takut padamu aku lebih takut monster bermata empat dengan tiga tahi lalat diwajahnya (yukio)". Kata Rin.

Mereka tertawa dengan riang dengan candaannya Rin membawa tumpukan buku berjalan berdampingan dengan Hendric dan Hendric mengusap-usap rambut Rin sedamgkan dar jauh pemuda berkaca mata melihat mereka dengan penuh kecemburuan.

"Niisan".

Hari mulai sore Rin pulang ke Dorm tempatnya tinggal bersama Yukio dengan buku yang dia dapat dari Hendric saat memasuki kamarnya mendapati Yukio yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagu dimejadan wajah Yukio terlihat marah.

"Kau bsru pulang Niisan". Tanya Yukio dingin.

"I iya aku baru pulang". Kata Rin menjadi gugup.

"Bagaimana harimu bersama pacarmu itu apa menyenangkan". Tanya Yukio.

"Pacar apa aku hanya belajar dengan Hendric Sensei itu saja bukan apa-apa". Jawab Rin.

Mendengar jawaban Rin Yukio semakin ingin marah terutama saat Rin menyebut nama Hendric.

"Yukio kau kenapa kau terlihat sangat tegang apa ini soal Vatikan lagi?". Tanya Rin.

Yukio hanya diam dengan tatapan dingin, Rin yang tak tahan dengan sikap Yukio yang seperti ini langsung menarik bahunya membuat Yukio mendongak ke arahnya.

"Yukio katakanlah sesuatu kau membuat khawatir". Desak Rin.

Yukio akhirnya berdiri dengan jarak beberapa senti dar Rin saat itu juga dia menangkup wajah Rin dan hendak mencium Rin namun sekali lagi Rin menghempaskan tangan Yukio dan menjauh.

"Yukio kau aneh". Kata Rin takut.

Yukio yang mendapat penolakan dari Rin hanya menahan amarahnya dengan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin begitu saja,

Kuro datang dari jendela kamar heran melihat Rin.

"Rin ada apa kenapa Yukio terlhat marah?". Kata Kuro.

"Aku tidak tahu Kuro sepertinya aku telah membuat masalah". Kata Rin menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Disebuah ruangan bawah tanah terdapat sebuah laboratorium rahasia dimana Yukio membuat penelitian Gen Iblis dia memegang membaca perkembangan penelitainnya dengan sangat serius saat dia mendapati keberhasilannya dia langsung tertawa gila

"Niisan dengan ini kau bisa jadi milikku". Kata Yukio.

Entah apa yang dibuat oleh Yukio tapi yang jelas sepertinya akan ada dampak pada Rin dam dengan segera Yukio menuliskan laporan dari penelitiannya.

Ruangan bawah tanah itu merupakan lab yang penuh dengan obat dan alat-alat penelitian dan juga alat-alat bedah.

Rin bangun saat pagi hari dia menatap kamar dan dia tidak melihat Yukio hal yang biasa terjadi Yukio kadang tidak pulang setelah mendapat misi. Rin hanya perlu bersiap-siap kesekolah seperti biasa.

Namun saat Rin hendak berangkat Yukio datang dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi Rin menatap Yukio heran.

"Niisan apa yang kau lihat ayo kita kesekolah bersama". Kata Yukio ramah.

"Ne Yukio semalam kau kemana tahu-tahu pagi-pagi kau datang sudah serapi ini". Kata Rin.

"Kau sudah tahu kebiasaanku untuk apa bertanya". Jawab Yukio kalem.

Yukio bahkan menggandeng tangan Rin yang membuat Rin tak nyaman.

"Hmm Yukio jangan-jangan pegangan tangan begini dong ini memalukan". Kata Rin.

Yukio hanya tertawa ringan mendengar kata-kata Rin dan malah mempererat genggaman tangannya.

" _Niisan tunggu sebentar lagi kau tidak akan bisa menolakku lagi". Sebuah Evil Smirk mencuat diwajah tampan Yukio yang Rin tidak sadari._

Sampai koridor akademi Cross Yukio dan Rin berpas-pasan dengan Hendric saat itu juga Rin langsung menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Ohayou Hendric Sensei". Sapa Rin Ceria.

"Ohayo Rin Ohayo Okumura Sensei". Sapa Hendric.

"Kupikir kau sudah kembali ke Inggris". Kata Rin.

"Iya masih beberapa hari lagi aku masih ada urusan yang belum dibereskan". Kata Hendric.

Yukio hanya diam dengan rasa tidak suka yang dia sembunyikan.

"Rin kau cobalah sesekali berpakaian rapi terutama rambutmu itu selalu beranatakan". Kata Hendric sambil mengusap kepala Rin.

"Tapi terlalu rapi bukanlah gayaku tapi Hendric Sensei karena kau yang bilang mulai besok aku akan berpakaian rapi dan memakai kacamata seperti orang ini". Kata Rin menunjuk orang disebelahnya.

Yukio hanya menatap Rin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sudahlah Niisan kau sebaiknya cepat kekelas jangan sampai terlambat". Kata Yukio menarik lengan Rin.

Hendric menatap punggung mereka yang menjauh hanya menghela napas.

"Apaan itu Okumura Sensei mereka hanya saudara kembar tapi dia terlalu overprotective begitu". Kata Hendric.

Sedangkan Rin yang diseret Yukio tidak menyadari kalau Yukio menggertakan giginya dengan sangat kesal.

Jam pulang sekolahpun tiba tapi Rin dan Shima masih sibuk bersama mereka mengerjakan beberapa soal untuk latihan ujian, Shima terlihat sudah sangat bosan tapi Rin terlihat sangat serius dengan soalnya.

"Nah ini dikerjakannya dengan cara rumus ini". Kata Rin mengisi jawaban.

"Eh Rin sejak kapan kau jadi agak pintar begini kau juga tidak tidur saat pelajaran tadi". Tanya Shima.

"Sejak aku belajar". Jawab Rin santai.

"Pasti Okumura Sensei yang mengajarimukan dia tidak mau kau gagal ujian". Kata Shima.

"Bukan aku belajar bersama Hendric Sensei". Kata Rin.

"Oh yang dari inggris itu aku tak menyangka kau bisa dekat dengannya". Kata Shima.

Secara tiba-tiba Ryuji yang berada di lawang pintu datang menggebrak meja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dia". Tanya Ryuji.

Rin yang kaget menatap balik Ryuji sambil mengusap dada.

"Saat pengadilan yang ketiga di Vatikan dia menjadi salah satu pembela bulan lalu". Jawab Rin.

Shima dan Rin menatap curiga kepada Rin tapi Rin hanya menyengir saja.

Semetara diluar pemuda berkaca mata dengan pakaian hitamnya memukul tembok hingga retak.

Dua minggu berlalu Hendric Minchester telah kembali ke Inggris sesuai janjinya setelah hari itu Rin mengubah penampilan urakannya menjadi sangat rapi dari dasi, kemeja, jas, lalu Rin juga memakai kacamata tanpa lensa Rin hanya mau terlihat rapi jadi kacamata yang dia pakai Cuma hiasan dan juga lagipula matanya masih bisa melihat dengan baik

Tanpa terasa hari ini adalah pesta kelulusan Ujian kelulusan Akademi True Cross dan Mephisto dengan senang menggelar pesta dengan pakaiann anehnya yang lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Rin menatap kertas kelulusan yang diterimanya dengan tulisan Lulus membuat Rin bahagia nilainya banyak yang diatas rata-rata dan dan dua pelajaran dengan nilai yang pas walaupun tidak seperti Ryuji dan teman lainnya tapi dia ingin menujukan pada Yukio hasil belajarnya itu tapi sebelum dia dapat menemukan Yukio seorang teman yang bukan dari kelas Exorcist mengajaknya.

"Okumurakun ayola jangan buru-buru pestanya masih belum selesai dan baru seperempatnya berjalan". Katanya.

"Ah tidak aku mau mencari Yukio". Kata Rin.

"Ah jangan begitu Okumura Senseikan pasti sibuk berikannya nanti saja Ok". Katanya.

Karena merasa tidak enak Rin menerima ajakannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan pesta". Katanya.

Mereka menikmati pestanya dengan gembira walaupun sebenarnya Rin tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini karena dari dulu Rin biasanya akan menghindari hal semacam ini.

"Ayo Rin minumlah ini". Kata seorang teman menyodorkan minuman.

"Ini apa bukan alkoholkan". Tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja bukan Okumurakun mana mungkin pesta SMA seperti ini ada yang seperti itu". Jawabnya.

Ditempat lain Yukio dan para guru sedang kesusahan dengan salah satu kotak berisi minuman sake yang tertukar dengan sirup untuk pesta kelulusan.

"Bagaimana ini Okumura Sensei kotaknya tertukar". Kata salah satu guru.

"berapa banyak yang tertukar?". Tanya Yukio.

"Hanya satu kotak isinya dua botol". Jawab salah satu guru.

 _Semoga bukan Niisan yang meminumnya_

Sementara itu Rin dengan teman-temannya sudah sempoyongan dengan minuman yang mereka minum dan Ryujii bersama teman lainnya juga sibuk dengan pestanya tanpa sadar kalau Rin mabuk.

Pagi itu Rin terbangun di Rumah Sakit dengan ditemani Shura yang menatapnya marah.

"Eh Shura apa yang terjadi kenapa aku disini". Tanya Rin.

"Tadi malam kau mabuk dengan teman-temanmu karena tanpa sengaja minuman kalian tertukar kami berhasil mengamankan kalian yang mabuk tadi malam kecuali kau yang berjalan pulang sendirian sebelum sempat kami amankan". Kata Shura.

"Benarkah tapi mereka tidak apa-apakan". Tanya Rin.

"Ya mereka baik-baik saja saat kami menyadari minuman kalian tertukar kami langsung mencari dimana minuman yang tertukar itu tapi kami terlambat saat melihat kalian telah meminumnya". Kata Shura.

"Bagaimana Shiemi dan lainnya". Tanya Rin.

"Mereka baik-baik saja minuman itu hanya baru dimimum oleh lima orang termasuk kau". Kata Shura.

"Tapi aku tidak membuat kekacauan kan membuat kebakaran misalnya atau menghancurkan barang-barang disana". Tanya Rin panik

Rin sangat takut kalau dia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan apinya lagi didepan semua orang dia akan merepotkan Yukio lagi dan semua orang bisa tahu siapa dia Vatikan akan menjatuhkan eksekusi pasanya Yukio akan sangat terbebani.

"Tidak kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kau berjalan pulang sambil mabuk sendirian". Kata Shura.

"Ah Syukurlah, tapi kalau aku berjalan pulang kenapa aku bisa berada disini apa karena aku mabuk aku terjatuh, menabrak sesuatu, atau tertabrak". Kata Rin.

"Jadikau tidak ingat kejadian semalam itu?". Tanya Shura.

"Tidak sama sekali yang kuingat aku mau memperlihatkan kertas kelulusanku". Kata Rin mengingat-ingat.

"Sebenarnya saat aku menemukanmu tadi malam aku melihatmu dengan anak-anak berandalan mereka langsung kabur". Kata Shura.

"Aku berkelahi lagi". Tanya Rin.

Rin takut kalau Yukio tahu bisa-bisa harapannya membuat Yukio senang dengan kelulusannya malah jadi Yukio marah-marah dan kecewa lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu Rin tapi kau tidak berkelahi dan aku sudah membereskan mereka tadi pagi". Kata Shura.

Rin sebenarnya masih memikirkan apa yang Shura maksudkan Shura bilang dia tidak berkelahi lalu apa yang terjadi apa mereka berniat berbuat jahil padanya atau apa. Kini Rin kembali ke asrama yang dia tempati dengan Yukio dengan penampilan berantakan rambutnya yang kemarin rapi sangat rapi sekarang menjadi lebih berantakan dari biasanya beberapa kancing bajunya hilang, jas nya juga robek dan kacamatanya hilang entah kemana.

Sesampainya di asrama lagi-lagi mendapati Yukio duduk dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya di meja wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dari biasanya. Rin menatap Yukio takut karena takut ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam.

"Niisan aku kecewa". Kata Yukio.

"Yukio semalam sungguh aku tidak tahu apa-apa". Kata Rin.

"Ya aku tahu Niisanku ini memang polos". Kata Yukio berdiri mendekat.

Entah kenapa Yukio sekarang telihat sangat frustasi dia mendekat langsung memeluknya erat sampai membuat Rin sesak napas.

"Eh Yukio lepaskan aku sesak". Kata Rin mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tapi yukio bukan melepaskan pelukannya malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencoba meraba-raba kebalik kemeja Rin lalu mencoba mencium bibir Rin tapi dengan cepat Rin mendorongnya hingga terdorong beberapa senti dari Rin.

"Kau ini kenapa kau sangat aneh sudah ah aku mau mandi". Kata Rin berjalan menjauh.

"Niisan aku belum selesai bicara denganmu". Kata Yukio menarik lengannya dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

"Berhenti apa yang kau lakukan". Teriak Rin.

Yukio berdiri didepan Rin dengan marah dan melempar beberapa foto, saat Rin melihat gambar difoto itu Rin melihat dirinya sendiri dijamah oleh beberapa pria yang mengerubuninya diantaranya menciumnya.

"Niisan lihat kau terlihat menikmatinya". Kata Yukio.

"Yukio ini tidak, ini bohong aku tak begitu". Katanya Panik.

Yukio langsung saja memerangkap Rin dengan kedua tangannya ditembok lalu mencoba mencium paksa Rin sambil membuka kemejanya tapi saat itu Rin dengan kuat mendorongnya hingga Yukio tersungkur saat itulah tanpa sengaja kemeja Rin tertarik dan Yukio dapat melihat beberapa bekas merah didada Rin.

"Oh apa itu Niisan". Tanya Yukio sambil mengusap bekas itu.

Rin yang melihat itu langsung menepis tangan Yukio dari tadi dia juga tidak tahu ada bekas itu.

"Aku tidak tahu". Kata Rin mencoba pergi.

Sekali lagi Yukio menarik tangannya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu Niisan". Kata Yukio marah.

Rin menghempaskan tangan Yukio.

"Kau selalu terlihat bahagia dengan Hendrick san tapi kalau aku kau nampak menjauh". Kata Yukio frustasi.

"Hendrick sensei hanya guru privatku sama seperti Shura". Kata Rin.

"Kalau hanya dekat dengan Hendrick san aku masih bisa tahan tapi kalau kau disentuh banyak orang itu aku tidak bisa tahan lagi". Kata Yukio frustasi.

Wajah Yukio terlihat frustasi dia mengeluarkan air mata ada rasa untuk Rin ingin memeluknya atau menenangkannya tapi melihat yukio mendekat dengan wajah frustasi seperti itu entah kenapa semakin Yukio dekat Rin malah menjadi takut membuat Rin ingin lari saja.

"Sejak Otousan meninggal aku hanya punya Niisan tapi sekarang Niisan meninggalkanku itu sama saja dengan Niisan mencuri hidupku". Kata Yukio berniat mengeluarkan pistolnya

Rin melihat tingkah Yukio yang semakin aneh menjadi semakin ingin lari hal ini juga mengingatkan saat Rin pertama kali tahu kalau Yukio adalah seorang Exorcist dikelas tapi berbeda dengan hari itu kali ini Yukio memiliki aura mengerikan.

"Tetap berada disitu kalau tidak kau akan kutembak atau akan kutembak diriku sendiri". Kata Yukio.

Rin teringat kembali saat Yukio dikuasai satan Yukio sempat mau membunuh dirinya sendiri, Rin tidak mau itu terjadi dalam hidupnya dia hanya ingin melindungi Yukio satu-satunya saudara yang dia punya.

"Yukio berhenti jangan gila". Kata Rin takut.

Rin berlari menghambur Yukio lalu Rin mendudukan Yukio diranjangnya saat itu Yukio menatap ekor Rin yang ada dibalik kemejanya lalu menariknya.

"Benar juga Niisan sejak kau memiliki ini kau mulai berubah tidak seperti dulu dan kita tidak seperti dulu lagi" kata Yuki mengusap ekor Rin.

Rin mencoba melepas ekornya tapi Yukio malah mencengkram ekornya lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan ekorku itu sakit Yukio". Kata Rin mencoba melepas ekornya.

Setelah ekor Rin terlepas Yukio beralih mengusap telinga runcing Rin.

"Dulu juga sebelum malam itu telingamu tidak seperti ini". Kata Yukio dengan tatapan sayu.

Yukio tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan kuat Rin yang biasanya punya tenaga yang sangat kuat entah kenapa saat melihat Yukio seperti ini Rin menjadi merasa lemah.

"Niisan aku sudah berhasil melakukan penelitian aku tahu kau benci jadi anak satankan kau benci mempunyai ekor dan telinga seperti inikan". Kata Yukio.

"Apa maksudmu Yukio". Kata Rin takut.

"Aku tahu cara menghilangkan ekor dan telinga runcingmu tanpa membunuhmu dan kau akan hidup seperti manusia normal tanpa api biru itu lagi". Kata Yukio.

Yukio semakin menakutkan dimata Rin wajahnya juga semakin mendekat.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Mephisto dan aku sudah mengirimkan hasil penelitianku ke Vatikan dan mereka setuju hari ini kita akan kesana untuk sidang terakhirmudan aku yakin kau tidak akan dieksekusi". Kata Yukio.

Rin sedang berada ditengah-tengah sidang setelah Vatikan yang menerima hasil penelitian Yukio mereka mulai mempertimbangkan pengajuan Yukio untuk mengoperasi Rin untuk menghilangkan ekor dan menghilangkan bentuk telinga runcingnya.

"Okumura Rin setelah hasil penelian dari Okumura Yukiosan kami putuskan untuk setuju dan menghentikan eksekusimu tapi bila itu gagal kami akan langsung mengeksekusimu". Kata perwakilan Vatikan.

"Keberatan Yang Mulia aku Hendrick Minchester tidak operasi itu belum tentu aman apalagi ini belum dipastikan dengan benar mungkin saja ini malah akan berbahaya". Kata Hendrick.

"Menurutku penelitian ini juga tidak ada salahnya bila dicoba ini akan menjadi kemajuan besar bagi Assiah". Kata perwakilan Vatikan.

"Aku sependapat dengan Hendricksan yang Mulia" Kata Mephisto.

"Mephisto Pheles kau mungkin masih berharap Niisanku dapat menyelamatkan Assiah dengam kekuatan Api Niisanku tapi tak ada yang akan menjamin dia tidak akan mengamuk lagi". Kata Yukio dengan seringaian.

"Aku setuju dengan itu". Kata Rin

Jika itu membuat Yukio bahagia Rin akan menurut saja walaupun Rin tidak tahu sebuah seyum smirk Yukio mengartikan sesuatu yang buruk baginya.

Dua hari berlalu Rin akhirnya akan melakukan bedah operasi ini dipimpin Yukio sendiri dan dibantu beberapa dokter Exorcist, ditengah rungan yang penuh alat medis dan diatas lambang pentagram disinilah Rin terbaring diatas ranjang dan Yukio beserta Dokter lainnya datang menghampirinya.

"Niisan sekarang operasinya akan dimulai jadi tenang saja". Kata Yukio menyuntikan bius.

"Yukio". Kata-kata Rin terpustus saat obatnya bekerja.

Ruang operasinya beda dari ruangan operasi biasanya penuh dengan alat kedokteran canggih dan mantra-mantra saat Rin dibedahpun mantra-mantra tertentu dilapalkan dan cairan aneh yang merupakan serum penemuan Yukio disuntikan dan juga impus dengan obat yang Yukio buat mengalir keperedaran darah Rin dengan cepat.

"Tahan agak lama lagi". Kata Yukio kepada salah satu dokter.

Rin memuntahkan darah saat operasi dijalankan semakin lama detak jantungnya sangat cepat dan sangat cepat hingga tubuh Rin seperti akan mengamuk diluar kesdaran tapi rantai mantra menahannnya secara tiba-tiba api biru berkobar dan para dokter membuat perisai mantra sisanya melapalkan mantra lain yang menenangkan Rin saat itu Yukio berteriak.

"Bagus sekarang". Teriak Yukio.

Mantra yang belum pernah dikonfirmasikan oleh Vatikan yang dibuat Yukio dilafalkan oleh dokter-dokter itu seketika Rin membeku saat itulah serum terakhir disuntikan ekor Rin berhasil Yukio potong dan bentuk telinga Rin tidak Runcing lagi.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil Niisan". Kata Yukio.

Para Dokter memberikan selamat pada Yukio sebagai dokter muda pertama yang berhasil membuat kemajuan besar bagi Assiah dan para pemimpin Vatikan memberikannya kenaikan gelar dan penghargaan yang besar.

Sehari berlalu Yukio telah membawa Rin kesuatu tempat Rin masih belum sadar Yukio menatap Rin dengan bahagia.

"Ekor dan telinga yang menggangu pemandangan telah hilang setelah ini semuanya akan sangat berbeda". Kata Yukio.

Sementara di akademi Cross teman-teman penasaran dengan hilangnya Rin dan Yukio tanpa kabar selam beberapa hari tak lama Yukio datang dengan wajah dingin.

"Yuki-chan". Panggil Shiemi.

"Oh Moriyamasan ada apa?". Tanya Yukio.

"Kami ingin tanya kemana saja kau dan Rin sudah bebera hari kalian hilang tanpa kabar kalian kemana?". Tanya Shiemi.

Teman-teman Rin yang lain juga menghampiri dengan tanda tanya.

"Baiklah aku kesini juga untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Niisanku dan alasan kami yang pergi yang mendadak tanpa kabar". Jawab Yukio.

"Iya benar sejak pesta kelulusan kami tidak melihatnya". Kata Ryuji.

"Maaf kami membuat kalian cemas dengan kepergian kami padahal setelah lulus ini kalian sudah bukan Exwire lagi dan akan menerima misi baru". Kata Yukio.

"Lalu mana Rin dan Okumura Sensei belum menjawab pertanyaan kami". Kata Konekomaru.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku ada misi penting dan sempat memberitahu kalian dan Niisan setelah lulus dia mengajukan diri menjadi Exorcist dan juga Pastur di gereja Inggris dan dia diterima". Kata Yukio.

"Ini gila bagaimana dia bisa menjadi Pastur dan Exorcist di Inggris dengan pengajuan sendiri, Ah dan juga dia melangkahiku". Kata Ryuji frustasi.

"Dan juga dia ingin menyampaikan maafnya karena tidak bisa mengabari kalian dan dia mengirim surat ini untuk kalian". Kata Yukio.

"Kenapa dia mau menjadi Pastur ya tak kusangka orang seperti Rin mau menjadi Pastur". Kata Shima.

"Otousan kami juga seorang Pastur Niisanku bilang dia juga ingin mengikuti jejak Ottousan". Kata Yukio kalem.

Yukio menjawab pertanyaan semua orang dengan tenang tapi perkataan Yukio tidaklah benar.

"Uhh Ahh Yukio Sakit sudah hentikan". Desah Rin.

Yukio yang berada diatasnya hanya melanjutkan tak peduli sudah berapa ronde mereka lakukan selama dia belum puas dia tidak akan berhenti.

"Neesan suaramu tidak sama sekali feminim". Kata Yukio menggelepak pipi Rin.

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan". Kata Rin.

Yukio membalik tubuh Rin menjadi diatasnya dan memaksa Rin melanjutkan.

"Neesan kau selalu menyarankanku untuk mengencani seorang gadis tapi kenapa tidak Niisan saja yang menjadi seorang gadis dengan begini aku akan mengencani seorang gadis". Kata Yukio.

"Aku ini Niisanmu Yukio". Tangis Rin.

Rin sudah sangat lelah wajahnya basah air mata dia berhenti bergerak namun saat itu Yukio dengan tega mencubit niplenya.

"Yukio aku lelah demi Tuhan". Kata Rin.

Yukio mencengkram milik Rin memberi rangsangan lebih.

"Niisan aku belum selesai". Kata Yukio memaksa.

Dengan terpaksa Rin melanjutkan dalam lelah Rin bisa saja melawan atau memberontak jika dia mau dengan kekuatannya tapi sekarang Rin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kekuatannya hilang, Apinya hilang kini Rin hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang lemah seperti manusia bisa dia tidak bisa lari selain hanya pasrah dalam kungkungan adiknya Yukio.

Kini penampilan Rin benar-benar berbeda dengan Rambut panjang terurai pakaian Gothic lolita dengan warna biru tua dan topi kecil imut dikepalanya dipelukannya sebuah boneka sepintas tidak akan ada yang tahu dia adalah Rin dia terlihat seperti anak kecil dan seperti seorang gadis.

Mental Rin tidak bisa dikatakan baik setiap harinya dia hanya akan menyanyikan lagu London Bridge diatas kursi goyangnya sambil membuat boneka. Yukio yang akan selalu datang untuk menemaninya dia Yukio yang mengurungnya dengan keegiosannya.

Lalu apakah akan ada yang menyelamatkan Rin atau Rin akan selalu bersama Yukio selamanya ? tidak ada yang tahu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother's Prisoner**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story Mine**

Kisah sebelumnya

Setelah hari Rin di operasi Yukio membawanya ke suatu tempat dan semenjak hari itu keputusan mengenai eksekusi Rin resmi dibatalkan jadi Yukio tak akan repot lagi dengan ancaman hukuman mati Rin lagi itu artinya Rin bisa hidup sebagai manusia normal, Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yukio sebenarnya.

-Tempat Rin-

Yukio merawat Rin dengan baik semenjak operasi itu Rin butuh waktu lama untuk pulih karena regenerasinya sudah tidak sama seperti sebelumnya biasanya Rin akan cepat sembuh dalam semalam saja tapi sudah seminggu Rin belum juga sembuh untuk berjalan saja dia masih kursi roda.

"Yukio sudah seminggu ini aku tak mendapat kabar dari Shiemi atau yang lainnya apa mereka tahu aku sudah bebas?". Tanya Rin.

"Hmm aku ….. aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahu tapi kupikir mereka akan sangat khawatir karena kau masih sakit jadi rencananya aku akan memberitahunya nanti saat kau sembuh". Kata Yukio.

Rin hanya mengangguk menurut Rinada benarnya juga.

-True Cross-

Sementara itu Ryuji masih penasaran dengan hilangnya Rin meskipun ada surat dari Rin yang diberikan pada mereka tapi tetap saja serasa aneh dan Yukio terlihat santai dengan itu.

"Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres, kurasa Okumura sensei menyembunyika sesuatu". Kata Ryuji.

"Tapi tidak mungkin juga Yuki-chan berbohong". Kata Shiemi.

"Aku dengar Rin telah bebas dari hukuman mati". Kata Izumo.

"Benarkah tapi Okumura-sensei tak bilang apa-apa". Kata Konekomaru.

"Iya aku juga heran, aku mendengarnya juga secara tidak sengaja saat mendengar obrolan dari para senior mereka juga bilang kalau Okumura-sensei mendapat penghargaan karena sebuah penelitian". Kata Izumo.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Rin yang mendadak pergi keinggris". Kata Shiemi.

"Kurasa aneh jika itu benar bagaimana jika kita tanya Kirigakure-sensei". Kata Shima.

-Time Skip-

Shura menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Rin di persidanngannya dan bebasnya Rin dari hukuman mati.

"Bagaimana persidangan Rin yang terakhir dan dimana dia sekarang". Kata Shiemi.

"Oh mengenai itu Rin dia bebas dan itu berkat Yukio". Kata Shura.

"Oh ya kami senang sekali dan bagaimana caranya". Kata Ryuji.

"Sebenarnya persidangannya seharusnya masih dua bulan lagi tapi Yukio memberikan laporan penelitian". Kata Shura.

"Laporan penelitian apa?". Tanya Izumo.

"Aku kurang begitu tahu yang jelas Yukio bisa mengembalikan Rin menjadi manusia". Kata Shura.

"Wah itu hebat berarti Rin menjadi manusia lagi sekarangkan". Kata Konekomaru.

"Tapi dia bagaimana aku penasaran Okumura-sensei bilang dia dinggris menjadi Exorcsirt dan Pastur". Kata Shima.

"Oh soal itu aku juga tidak tahu karena semenjak hari persidangan itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi dan aku belum pernah menerima informasi tentang perpindahan Rin". Kata Shura.

"Tapi itu an..". Kata Ryuji terpotong.

"Nii-san baik-baik saja kalau kau penasaran tentangnya kau bisa menyampaikan pesan kalian padaku". Kata Yukio tersenyum.

"Oi Yukio kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kurasa mana mungkin si bodoh Rin bisa menjadi Pastur diinggris". Kata Shura.

"Kau bisa melihat surat dari Vatikan ini mereka mengirim izin untuk Nii-san ku untuk beralih di cabang Inggris dan disana kakakku akan dilatih juga sebagai Pastur dan itu perintah dari Vatikan". Kata Yukio.

Shura terkejut dengan surat itu bagaimana tidak surat iyu benar-banar asli dan benar-benar ada stempel Vatikan.

"Whoa Yukio aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan semua ini". Kata Shura.

"Nii-san baru saja baru kembali menjadi manusia jadi mereka sidang Grigori menutuskan untuk Nii-sana dilatih diinggris untuk mengawasinya apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak". Kata Yukio.

Saat mereka hanya mencoba untuk mempercayai namun Shiemi merasa Yukio sedang berbohong dia yakin ada yang tidak beres.

 _-sidang Grigori dua hari setelah Operasi Rin-_

" _Baiklah untuk lebih meyakinkan bahwa Okumura Rin tidak akan kembali menjadi iblis kami memutuskan sampai waktu yang ditentukan Okumura Rin akan dijauhkan dari dunia luar dan anda sebagai peneliti sekaligus dokter yang melakukan operasi ini bertanggung jawab atas pengawasan tentangnya dan menjaga rahasia dari semua orang termasuk orang terdekatnya". Kata hakim._

" _Saya berjanji saya akan menjaminnya dan menjaga rahasia ini". Kata Yukio_

 _Saat itu Rin belum sadar dari komanya pasca operasinya tapi Yukio telah membawa jauh dari dunia luar dan Vatikan membuat rekayasa tentang Rin sehingga mereka membuat surat yang menyatakan kepindahan Rin, penelitian Yukio tentang mengubah setengah iblis menjadi manusia telah membuat politik diGrigori tegerak._

 _Rin ditempat yang jauh itu tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yukio dan kenapa dia berada ditempat yang entah dimana._

Yukio tersenyum pada semua orang yang telah diyakinkannya walaupun dia menangkap bahwa Shiemi Nampak tidak mempercayainya. Baginya yang penting adalah Nii-sannya hanya kan bisa melihatanya dan dia bukan tapi Rinnya.

-Di tempat Rin-

Hari itu telah malam Rin hanya sendirian dirumah besar Yukio belum pulang dan dia sangat rindu temannya hanya termenung lemas diranjangnya sangat membosannkan dia bahkan tidak menelpon karena daerah itu tidak ada sinyal hanya ada listrik dan juga tidak ada telpon rumah, Rin sangat ingin kembali dan bertemu teman-temannya dia juga Rindu dengan para pendeta dipanti asuhan tempat dia dibesarkan dia sangat ingin menunjukan kalau dia bukan anak satan lagi dia hanya manusia tak terasa air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki Rin sudah tahu jika itu Yukio. Yukio muncul membawa banyak sekalii obat yang membuat Rin malas.

"Nii-san seharusya kau berbaring saja". Kata Yukio.

"Kau tahu aku bosan bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja". Kata Rin.

"Nii-san belum sembuh aku janji jika kau sembuh baru aku akan membawamu pulang, Ok". Kata Yukio.

"Sampai kapan lagi pula aku juga bisa sembuh juga bila aku pulang apa bedanya dengan disini". Kata Rin.

"Nii-san diam saja sekarang waktunya meminum obatmu". Kata Yukio.

"Yukio apa bisa tidak mimum obat ini lagi pula sangat banyak lagipula kau juga masih menyuntikku sesudahnya". Kata Rin mual.

"Ya ampun kau bilang kau ingin cepat sembuh dan juga kau bukan anak kecil yang tidak suka obat pahit". Kata Yukio.

"Ya ampun Yukio bagaimana tidak aku harus makan semua obat ini dan juga disuntik tiga kali benar-benar tidak enak". Kata Rin.

"Ayolah jika kau cepat sembuh dan sekarang makanlah bubur ini dulu". Kata Yukio.

Rin pasrah dengan semua itu walaupun dia sangat mual karena dia ingin sembuh dan pulang menemui orang-orang yang disayanginya namun dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau harapannya belum tentu terwujud.

-Skip Time-

Rin tidur disamping Yukio semenjak dia dibawa ketempat itu padahal masih banyak kamar lain tapi Yukio bilang dia harus didekatnya agar bila ada apa-apa dia bisa langsung mengatasinya walaupun bagi Rin itu agak aneh.

"Nii-san kenapa kau belum tidur". Tanya Yukio disebelahnya.

"Entah Yukio ini rasanya aneh". Kata Rin.

"Apanya yang aneh". Kata Yukio.

"Kita pernah tidur bersama saat kecil sekarang rasanya aneh apabila kita tidur bersama lagi". Kata Rin.

Yukio diam tak menjawab sesungguhnya Yukio memang sengaja ingin tidur disampingnya namun dia tidak bisa jujur begitu saja Nii-sannya pasti menolaknya.

"Dulu bila kita akan tidur Otou-san pasti membacakan dongeng untuk kita tapi sejak kita berumur tujuh tahun Otou-san tak pernah membacakan dongeng lagi". Kata Rin.

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin kubacakan dongeng lagi". Kata Yukio bercanda.

"Tentu tidaklah". Kata Rin.

Saat itu Yukio langsung tidur sedangkan Rin butuh waktu agak lama untuk tidur tapi tak lama dia tertidur namun saat Rin tertidur Yukio kembali membuka matanya ternyata dia tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Yukio berguling kesamping menatap Rin yang tertidur kini semuanya telah berubah telinga Rin tak lagi runcing, gigi Rin sudah tak bertaring lagi dan juga Rin tidak memiliki ekor lagi melihat semua itu serasa melihat Rin dimasa Otou-san mereka masih hidup dimasa hanya dia yang ada untuk Rin.

"Maafkan aku Nii-san". Bisik Yukio sambil merapikan poni Rin.

Setelah semua ini mungkin dunia Rin hanya akan ada dirumah itu saja dan juga bersama Yukio saja namun walaupun harus membuat Rin jauh dari teman-temannya bahkan Mephisto tak tahu mengenai ini karena peritah dari Vatikan sendiri lagipula Rin tak membutuhkan bantuan Mephisto dia juga tak mempunyai api biru lagi.

-True Cross-

Shiemi masih yakin bahwa Yukio berbohong pada mereka semua dia tetap mencurigai Yukio dan mengatakan kecurigaannya pada yang lain.

"Kalian yakin dengan pernyataan Yuki-Chan Kurasa dia bohong". Kata Shiemi.

"Aku juga tida yakin Shiemi". Kata Konekomaru.

"Bagaimana kita tanyakan pada Hendrick Sensei".

Dari tempatnya Rin merasa sangat kesepian sekali entah kenapa dia malah menjadi lebih merasa dalam bahaya bersama Yukio dan juga mengapa semua tidak masuk akal padahal Yukio adalah adiknya

 **Author Note**

 **Setelah sangat lama fanfic ini berlanjut juga saya hanya sebenarnya tidak berani melanjutkannya karena dichapter pertamanya juga kacau sekali dan saya sedih karena setiap melihat fanfic Blue Exorcist yang berbahasa Indonesia jarang bertambah jadi saya mencoba tambah jadi saya mohon bantu saya meramaikannya.**

 **Dan Maaf bila fanfic ini banyak typonya dan mungkin bahasa agak rancu maaf sekali. Saya juga akan update secara acak dan mungkin akan mengaret jadi maklumi soalnya juga saya kadang banyak tugas.**

 **Saya ada FF baru saya buat prolog saja jadi saya mau lihat apa menurut kalian bagus atau tidak judulnya Polysitemia mungkin tema ini jarang untuk ff Blue Exorcist.**


	3. Chapter 3 Yukio's Hidden Fact

**Brother Prisoner**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by Me**

 **Warning: Crossdressing!Rin, Yandere Yukio, Hide!Rin, No Bashing.**

 **Yukio's Hidden Fact**

 **-True Cross-**

Yukio mengajar seperti biasa di Akademi dan terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa teman-teman Rin masih tidak bisa percaya kata-kata Yukio pertama kalinya mereka meragukan Yukio yang selama ini selalu dipercaya dan Yukio juga menyadari itu walaupun surat dari Vatikan menyatakan kebebasan Rin dan kepindahannya ke Inggris masih belum bisa meyakinkan mereka dan juga Shura mulai mencurigainya.

"Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini dan juga jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian". Kata Yukio.

"Okumura sensei kapan Rin kembali?". Tanya Sugura mendadak.

"Aku tidak tahu, kuharap secepatnya tapi akhir-akhir ini disana sangat sibuk". Jawab Yukio kalem.

"Sibuk atau memang tidak akan kembali". Kata Izumo sarkastik.

Namun Yukio yang memang poker face tetap menunjukkan wajah tenangnya namun semuanya masih menanggapnya berbohong.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kalian tidak usah memikirkan dia lagi lagipula dia sekarang sudah terbebas bukan dan tentunya dia bisa memulai kehidupan barunya, bukan!". Kata Yukio semakin tenang (Bayangkan wajah Yukio di manga kalau tersenyum saat dia mengancam suguro chap 91).

Yukio dengan tenang meninggalkan kelas dengan teman-temannnya yang masih tanda tanya besar dan disaat itulah dikoridor dia berpasan dengan Shura yang wajahnya memerah nampaknya mabuk.

"Oi! Si anak kucing penakut mata empat Yukio". Kata Shura menyapanya seenak jidat.

"Selamat pagi Shura". Kata Yukio kalem.

"Oh ya! Kudengar Rin dipindahkan ke cabang Inggris bukan aku dengar dari anak-anak Exwire". Kata Shura.

"Iya itu benar". Kata Yukio.

"Ah ya kedengarannya tidak masuk akal bukan". Kata Shura sambil merangkul Yukio yang menjadi kesal.

"Akupun tidak bisa mempercayainya". Kata Yukio melepas rangkulannya.

Brugh

Saat itu Shura mendorong Yukio ketembok sangat keras Yukio agak mengaduh dan tatapan Shura menjadi serius namun Yukio tetap tenang. Pedang Shura berada dileher Yukio.

"Apa kau sembumyikan Yukio, aku yakin bahwa Rin tidak mungkin dialirkan ke inggris dan menjadi exorcist dan pastur disana mengingat standar yang tinggi disana dan standar Rin masih terlalu jauh Yukio". Kata Shura.

"Kau sudah membaca surat dari Vatikan bukan? Perlu bukti apa lagi?". Jawab Yukio tenang.

Dibelakang Shura anak-anak Exwire datang dan juga mau menginterogasi Yukio, memang mereka sebelummnya telah merencanakan ini dengan Shura.

"Okumura sensei kami sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal diluar batas padamu karena kami masih menghormatimu sebagai atasan kami namun semua perkataanmu tentang Rin kami meragukannya. Dimana dia sensei". Kata Suguro.

"Kalian pikir siapa kalian aku adalah saudaranya dan lebih dekat dengannya". Kata Yukio.

"Kami adalah temannya". Kata Shiemi.

"Iya teman". Kata Yukio tersenyum tenang namun terkesan menyeramkan.

"Yukio sadarlah apa yang kau lakukan dia saudaramu". Kata Shura.

"Bukankah kalian pernah menolak keras keberadaannya karena dia anak Satan". Kata Yukio.

Saat itu semua terdiam namuan Izumo tak tahan dengan Yukio.

"Bukankah anda pernah mencoba menembaknya dan juga mengatakan sebaiknya mati padanya". Kata Izumo berargumen.

"Kau juga pernah membenci keberadaannya dengan alasan kematian ayah angkat kalian kau menyalahkannya". Kata Konekomaru.

"Itu benar bahkan kau sendiri saudara kandungnya kau lebih buruk dari kami". Kata Shiemi emosional.

Semua mengatakan kebenaran yang membuat ekspresi Yukio berubah namun dengan cepat ekspresinya menjadi tenang.

"Ya kalian benar sekali karena itulah aku mengembalikannya menjadi manusia". Kata Yukio.

Shura akhirnya menurunkan pedangnya sedangkan Yukio menyeka lehernya dengan sapu tangan yang ternyata sedikit berdarah karena tergores pedang Shura.

"Aku harus pergi". Kata Yukio.

 **-Tempat Rin-**

Rin sekarang sudah memiliki kesehatan yang lebih baik bahkan kini dia bisa berkeliling rumah besar itu tanpa bantuan. Namun anehnya tidak ada satupun pintu atau jendela yang dapat dia buka.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa dibuka ini rumah atau penjara?". Kata Rin.

Wajah teman-temannya terbayang dikepala Rin dia ingat kalau terakhir dia diTrue Cross saat kelulusan berarti seharusnya dia dan teman-temannya naik mengambil meister dan sekarang waktunya ujian masuk Universitas dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka sesegera mungkin Rin juga belum sempat memikirkan akan kuliah jurusan apa. Mungkin Rin tak perlu memikirkannya dulu saat dia baru lulus SMP dia sempat tak mau lanjut sekolah namun setelah masuk True Cross dia mulai memikirkannya. Saat itu Yukio datang.

"Kau sedang apa disana Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Kau baru datang?". Kata Rin.

"Iya aku tadi mencarimu namun kau tidak ada". Kata Yukio.

"Hmm hanya kau disini yang memiliki kunci rumah ini aku bosan aku ingin keluar".Kata Rin mengeluh.

"Nii-san diluar berbahaya kau belum sembuh penuh". Kata Yukio.

"Ya ampun Yukio aku sudah sehat kau lihat lagipula ini rumah atau penjara". Kata Rin.

"Iya aku sipirnya". Kata Yukio.

"Kata-katamu sama seperti saat kita tinggal satu asrama dulu kondisi sekarang berbeda tahu saat itu kau bilang aku berbahaya perlu ada yang mengawasiku namun sekarang aku sepenuhnya manusia apa lagi yang ingin kau awasi". Kata Rin berargumen.

"Kau benar Nii-san namun Vatikan memberi perintah untuk mengawasimu sampai benar-benar terbukti apa benar-benar manusia atau kau akan kembali menjadi iblis lagi". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kita undang teman-teman lainnya kesini aku sudah merasa kebih sehat aku ingin memasak dan makan bersama mereka bagaimana". Kata Rin.

"Tapi Nii-san itu tidak bisa". Kata Yukio.

"Ayolah! Yukio aku kesepian disini". Kata Rin.

Yukio sebenarnya ingin marah dan membentak Rin namun dia menutupinya dengan senyumannya jujur dia tidak mau mereka datang kesini alasannya menurut Yukio semenjak Rin mempunyai banyak teman Rin terasa jauh darinya.

"Nii-san mereka sedang sibuk dengan Ujian masuk Universitas ingat semuanya baru lulus SMA jadi mereka hanya ada saat kelas Cram saja". Kata Yukio berhasil mendapat alasan.

"Iya aku juga mau tanya itu! Ngomong-ngomong Yukio mereka sekarang akan ambil meister jugakan lalu bagaimana dengan aku sebenranya aku ingin daftar kuliah juga". Kata Rin.

Yukio sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Rin akan mempertanyakan itu lagipula benar juga Rin sudah lulus ujian sekolah dan ujian Exwire waktunya juga baginya ambil meister dan daftar kuliah.

"Ah soal itu aku sudah mengajukannya". Bohong Yukio.

"Lalu soal kuliah?". Tanya Rin.

"Soal itu sebaiknya kau belajar dulu karena kurasa kau belum siap ujian masuk Universitas jadi kau mulai tahun depan saja". Kata Yukio.

"Bagaimana denganmu kau pasti sudah diterima diUniversitas kedokteran? dan pasti beasiswakan?". Kata Rin.

"Iya Nii-san aku sudah diterima dengan beasiswa di Universitas *****". Kata Yukio.

"Aku iri Yukio dari dulu kau sudah dapat Meister Doctor dan sebentarlagi kau akan menjadi Dokter". Kata Rin menunduk.

"Tenang saja Nii-san kau hanya perlu berusaha". Kata Yukio menenangkan.

 **-Panti asuhan Rin dan Yukio tinggal-**

Shura sengaja menelpon pendeta Nagatomo Seishiro dipanti asuhan ingin tahu apakah Nagatomo tahu keberadaan Rin.

"Halo saya bicara dengan siapa". Kata Nagatomo.

"Ini aku Shura". Kata Shura.

"Ah lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu". Kata Nagatomo.

"Aku baik, ngomong-ngomong apa anda tahu kabar Rin?". Kata Shura.

"Rin kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya terakhir kami bertemu saat natal tahun lalu dan dia tidak kabar lagi setelah itu". Kata Nagatomo.

"Oh begitu ya".Kata Shura.

"Kenapa tidak tanya Yukio diakan bersamanya dan kalian sering bertemu". Kata Nagatomo.

"Ah iya aku menanyakannya karena jarang terlihat". Kata Shura.

"Mungkin dia pergi dengan Yukio kesuatu tempat". Kata Nagatomo.

"Baiklah kami akan bertanya padanya sampai jumpa". Kata Shura menutup telpon.

"Bagaimana Shura sensei". Kata Tanya Shima.

"Kelihatannya keluarganya dipanti asuhan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rin dan juga sepertinya mereka tidak tahu Rin telah menjadi manusia". Kata Shura.

"Ini semakin rumit benar". Kata Takara yang biasa diam.

"Shura sensei coba kau tanyakan pada Hendrick sensei jika benar Rin dicabang Inggris mungkin dia akan tahu". Kata Izumo.

"Kau benar Izumo". Kata Shura.

"Tunggu kenapa kita tidak tanya dulu pada Mephisto". Kata Suguro.

"Si badut itu sudah tidak tertarik semenjak Rin menjadi manusia lagi dia tidak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan Rin". Kata Shura.

Shura memutuskan menemui Hendrick diInggris dengan Infinity key.

 **-Tempat Rin-**

Yukio sangat khawatir dengan Rin apalagi kini teman-temannya mulai mencurigainya dan juga dia takut bila rahasianya terbongkar dia juga takut Rin akan kabur darinya atau teman-temannya menemukannya dan dia takut Rin akan membencinya hal yang paling dia takutkan. Yukio sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya salah namun semua itu demi kebaikannya dan juga demi meyakinkan Vatikan bahwa Nii-sannya bukan lagi iblis.

"Yukio kau pasti bawa obat lagi?" Tanya Rin bosan.

"Ah iya Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Sampai kapan lagi". Kata Rin.

"Ayolah kau bukan anak kecil lagi". Kata Yukio.

Rin pasrah dengan menurut saja Yukio menyuntik lengannya namun kali ini ada hal yang berbeda disalah satu obat Rin terdapat sedative jadi tak lama Rin lemas. Yukio hanya menatapnya diam. Sebenarnya Rin mulai curiga dengan Yukio yang selalu beralasan tapi Rin dia menghempaskan pikirannya karena dia masih percaya Yukio karena dia saudaranya.

 **Author Note**

 **Spoiler dichapter depan mungkin yukio akhirnya mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan teman-temannya akan menyerah karena berpikir demi kebaikan Rin dan akan ada cerita setelah cerita dichapter 1.**

 **Halo ff ini update lagi. Bagi yang berharap ff saya wordnya panjang maafkan saya saya harus mendapat ide dulu dan waktu yang cukup dan ff ao no exorcist akan selalu saya update kok tapi secara acak soalnya idenya kadang berdatangan bersamaan dan juga jika waktu mencukupi.**

 **Dan saya minta maaf jika kadang lama update saya juga sedang mengedit ff saya yang diwordpress untuk dicetak maaf bukan bermaksud sombong saya hanya mencoba yang pertama kali tapi saya yang ini bukan ff ao no exorcist tapi Super junior ff itu sudah lama ada sebelum saya memulai membuat ff blue exorcist, teman saya juga sudah pernah mencetak ffnya walaupum saya sebenarnya kurang percaya diri dengan mencetaknya tulisan saya masih sangat jelek dan masih masa mengedit semoga saja lancar dan saya jadi mencetaknya. Tolong jangan bashing saya ya saya bukan bermaksud sombong!.**

 **Tolong jangan bashing saya ya dan berikan saran, kritik dan komentar yang baik jangan sungkan bila ada kesalahan seperti Typo atau gaya bahasa silahkan berikan komentarnya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Brother Zone

**Brother Prisoner**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by Me**

 **Warning: Crossdressing!Rin, Yandere Yukio, Hide!Rin, No Bashing.**

 **Brother Zone**

Semakin lama Rin semakin bosan dirumah besar itu namun Yukio masih saja melarangnya untuk kemanapun lama-lama semuanya terasa mencurigakan bahkan kali ini Rin juga akan mencari tahu secara diam-diam. Hari ini Yukio sedang libur dan juga kebetulan tidak ada misi jadi sepanjang hari ini dia hanya diam bersama Rin dirumah itu.

"Nii-san bisakah kau berhenti menatapku sepeti itu". Kata Yukio rishi.

"Tidak bisa! Kau mencurigakan dank au juga menyebalkan". Kata Rin.

"Ayolah hal apa yang membuatmu curiga?". Tanya Yukio kalangkabut namun tetap tenang.

"Kau selalu bilang aku akan bisa bertemu teman-teman saat aku sembuh tapi sekarang aku sehat tapi kau selalu saja menyebutku belum pulih dan jujur saja obatmu hanya membuatku lemas saja". Kata Rin panjang lebar.

"Itu hanya efek samping saja dan juga daripada kau aku lebih tahu kesehatanmu aku adalah doktermu". Jawab Yukio tenang.

"Tidak! Yukio untuk pertama kalinya bagiku kau berbohong aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil". Kata Yukio.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa Nii-san bahkan saat aku melakukan pelatihan Exorcist diusia tujuh tahun kau sama sekali tidak tahu bahkan saat kita SMP kau pernah melihat jas Exorcistku kan tapi kau percaya saja kalau itu hanya jaket baruku". Kata Yukio tersenyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah aku akui kalau aku memang tidak peka dan bodoh untuk menyadarinya itu karena terlalu percaya padamu tapi kali ini aku tidak percaya lagi padamu sebelumnya kau dan Otou-san juga membohongiku selama delapan tahun". Kata Rin.

"Jadi kau masih marah soal itu". Kata Yukio.

"Tidak, percuma marah karena kau akan selalu mendapat mendapat cara untuk membuatku bungkam akan tetapi kurasa kau mulai berubah". Kata Rin.

"Oh ya? Dibagian mana Niisan?". Tanya Yukio kalem.

Dalam hati Yukio yakin kalau Rin mulai mencurigainya.

"Entahlah Yukio saat aku melihatmu saat ini kau seperti bukan Yukio semenjak aku menjadi manusia utuh lagi kau malah menjadi mengurungku". Kata Rin.

Yukio mencoba tersenyum saja seperti biasa namun yang dikatakan Rin memang hampir benar walaupun sebenarnya Yukio memang sudah mengharapkan mendapatkan Rin untuknya sendiri jauh sebelum itu.

"Dan Yukio aku mau pulang aku sangat kangen teman-temanku dan juga aku belum berterima kasih pad Hendrick sensei yang mengajariku agar bisa lulus ujian". Kata Rin.

Kerutan didahi Yukio seketika muncul dan jujur saja dia ingin sekali berteriak membentak Rin karena menyebut nama Hendrick diakhir.

 _Kenapa dari semua yang kudengar harus nama itu yang kau ucapkan_

Tapi Yukio yang seorang poker face hebat dia menutupinya dengan senyumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedekat apa Niisan dengan Hendricksan bukankah kalian baru kenal beberapa bulan?". Tanya Yukio.

"Entahlah Yukio saat sidang Grigori itu dia ikut membelaku padahal kami tidak saling kenal dan gagasannya tentang sisi manusia dalam diriku entah kenapa aku mengaguminya dan tak kusangka dia juga kebetulan Exorcist yang ditransfer kejepang.

"Oh benarkah". Kata Yukio cemburu.

"Ya!. Dan juga dia satu-satunya guru selain dirimu yang peduli padaku dan dia juga mau mengajariku dengan sabar dan juga dia menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku secara privat bahkan dengan pelajaran diluar Exorcist". Kata Rin berkata dengan antusias.

"Jadi apa kau suka padanya?". Kata Yukio.

"Entahlah". Kata Rin memerah Yukio mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah.

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu". Kata Yukio.

"Dia keren dan baik". Kata Rin antusias lagi.

"Ha Ha Ha". Kata Yukio tertawa lemah.

Hening sesaat Rin tersenyum-senyum mengingat Hendrick tapi Yukio nampak marah dan Rin tidak menyadarinya.

"Ngoomong-ngomong Yukio, Kulihat kau selalu punya banyak penggemar tapi adakah diantara mereka ada kau suka". Kata Rin memecah keheningan.

"Kurasa tidak ada". Kata Yukio lemah.

"Tapi aku menyukai seseorang tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya padahal aku dekat denganya". Kata Yukio.

Sejenak Rin berpikir.

"Itu pasti Shiemikan aku tahu kau kenal dia lebih lama dariku". Kata Rin.

Yukio hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya yang tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang Yukio suka adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau menyukainya cobalah mendekatinya perlahan dan juga aku yakin kau sangat cocok dengannya". Kata Rin.

"Bukan Nii-san bukan dia". Kata Yukio.

"Lalu siapa?". Kata Rin.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, aku tak sabar untuk mendapatkannya Nii-san". Kata Yukio tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Kau masih seperti anak kecil Yukio seingatku kau memeluk terakhir kali saat kecil". Kata Rin mengusap punggung Yukio.

Ekspresi Yukio hampa kata-kata Rin memang telah membuat cemburu dan juga disisi lain juga terasa mendukungnya untuk melakukan cara yang lebih jauh.

"Nii-san apa kau ingat saat kecil kau selalu membelaku, memanjakanku, dan menuruti apapun keinginanku apa sekarang kau masih begitu". Kata Yukio.

"Tentu saja Yukio aku akan selalu begitu apa yang tidak untukmu". Kata Rin.

"Aku senang kalau begitu". Kata Yukio senyumnya mengembang namun terasa menyeramkan.

Melepaskan pelukannya Rin terlihat bersemangat.

"Baiklah Yukio ayo makan sesuatu bagaimana, kau makan apa?". Kata Rin.

Rin telah berdiri dan akan kedapur tapi tangan Yukio menahannya.

"Tunggu Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah apa itu Yukio". Kata Yukio.

"Begini Nii-san apa kau janji mengabulkan keinginanku". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah kau ingin apa". Kata Rin.

"Aku ingin dirimu". Kata Yukio.

"Ha. Apa maksudmu". Kata Rin tak mengerti.

"Yang kusukai adalah Nii-san sejak kecil". Kata Yukio mendekat namun Rin mundur ketakutan.

"Kau bercandakan". Kata Rin.

"Tidak Nii-san aku sangat mencintaimu sejak kecil aku selalu mengagumimu". Kata Yukio menempelkan telapak tangan Rin kedadanya Rin bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang hal yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Hmm Yu-yukio kau kan populer diantara para gadis dan juga bukankah tidak normal kalau kau denganku". Kata Rin.

Yukio tetap diam saja dengan ekspresi senyumnya yang dingin. Melihatnya membuat Rin merinding dia merasa ingat beberapa bulan lalu sebelum dia kembali menjadi manusia Yukio juga sempat menunjukan wajah itu, ancang-ancang Rin ingin sekali lari sekuat tenaga namun tangan Yukio dengan cepat menariknya hingga membanting keranjang mereka.

"Yu-Yukio. Apa yang kau lakukan". Kata Rin ketakutan.

"Hal yang sangat kuinginkan dari dulu". Kata Yukio.

"Yukio kumohon jika kau ingin lakukan saja dengan seorang gadis". Kata Rin mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Yukio malah mengusap air mata dipipinya saat itu Rin dengan kuat mendorongnya tapi usahanya gagal karena kembali mendorongnya lebih kuat kali ini Yukio lebih kuat dari Rin dan dapat Rin rasakan kalau tenaga Yukio membuatnya punggungnya kesakitan.

"Yukio kau mau apa sebenarnya". Kata Rin.

"Aku ingin memilikimu". Kata Yukio mencoba membuka kancingnya.

Rin memberontak namun dengan cepat Yukio mengikatkan dasinya hingga tangan Rin terikat di dashbor ranjang.

"Kau tahu kita suadarakan jadi tolong henti hummf". Kata Rin terpotong Yukio menciumnya dengan paksa dan Rin mengunci mulutnya rapat dan Yukio mencubit nipplenya agar Rin membuka mulutnya dan berhasil Yukio bisa memasukan lidahnya.

"Nii-san kau bilang mau memberikan segalanyakan". Kata Yukio dengan senyum psikopatnya,

"Yukio kenapa harus aku, aku ini saudaramu". Kata Rin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Nii-san dan aku tak ingin kau dimiliki siapapun". Kata Yukio dan aku ingin diterima olehmu.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu apapun itu tapi ini aku tidak bisa kau adikku dan aku menyukai orang lain". Kata Rin menangis.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?". Kata Yukio.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Yukio". Kata Rin Yukio senang mendengarnya

"Karena kau adik kesayanganku". Kata Rin.

"Apa kau hanya anggap aku adikmu". Kata Yukio.

"Ya". Kata Rin.

Wajah Yukio tertunduk beberapa saat dan Rin melihat tetesan air mata dari wajah Yukio sampai Yukio kembali menatap Rin kemnbali senyuman psikopat itu menatapnya dengan jarak sangat dekat Rin sangat ketakutan.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih dari itu Nii-san". Kata Yukio mencumbui lehernya Tubuh Rin meronta.

Beberapa bercak merah tertinggal dileher Rin tangisannya sangat semakin keras seumur hidupnya Rin tak pernah menyangka adiknya sendiri akan melakukan ini padanya dan kini kecupan berada didada kirinya dan tangannya kananya memilin nipple satunya, lenguhan sakit dan desahannya terdengar mengisi ruangan itu dan Yukio semakin bersemangat saat itu dia akan melepas celana Rin.

"Jangan Yukio! Kumohon padamu!". Kata Rin wajahnya penuh air mata.

Namun Yukio tak memedulikannya dan mencium kembali bibirnya sampai Rin sadar tubuhnya telah naked dan Yukio mengakhiri ciumannnya.

"Yukio tolong hentikan". Kata Rin.

"Tapi tubuhmu menginginkannya Nii-san". Kata Yukio melihat bagian itu mulai menegang.

Rin mencoba menutup kakinya sedangkan Yukio mulai melepas pakaiannya saat itu Rin benar-benar tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku senang Nii-san walaupun kau menolakku". Kata Yukio menindihnya dan membuka kaki Rin yang dilingkarkan dipinggangnya.

Rin menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yukio namun Yukio tidak suka dan memaksanya melihatnya dan menciumya kasar jarinya telah mencoba memasukinya.

Uhh- ahhh ahhh

Air mata semakin deras tak kala merasakan sakit saat jari Yukio memasukinya terutama saat Yukio menambah jarinya tak lama Rin mendapatkan klimaksnya dan Yukio mengeluarkan jarinya menyisakan Rin yang lemas dengan napasnya memburu Rin tahu bahwa penderitannya belumlah berkhir.

"Nii-san bertahanlah ini pasti akan sakit". Kata Yukio menciumnya keningnya yang berkeringat.

Yukio mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan mencoba memasukinya dan terasa sakit sekali tapi setidaknya Yukio telah memberinya pelumas menahan sakitnya dengan menarik dasi yang mengikatnya menbuat tangannya merah.

"Yukio! Kunohon hentikan itu sa kh uh kit". Kata Rin.

Berhasil memasukinya Yukio terdiam sesaat.

"Yukio aku membencimu". Kata-kata itu terlontar tanpa Rin sadari.

Yukio mulai bergerak dengan perlahan sambil mencium Rin lagi dan Rin menjadi membalas ciumannya sebagai pengalih rasa sakitnya beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka mendapatkab klimaksnya saat itu Rin langsung jatuh tertidur atau lebih tepat pingsan sedangkan Yukio tidur disampingnya sambil memelumnya peluh membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Nii-san kuharap setelah ini kau akan menganggapku lebih". Kata Yukio.

Hari-hari berlanjut sejak malam itu juga Yukio mengubah hidup Rin dan Rin juga seolah kehilangan identitasnya.

"Nee-san kau sangat cantik". Kata Yukio mengusap seseorang

Namun seseorang itu tak menanggapinya wajahnya kosong bersandar didada Yukio penampilannya benar-benar Lolita katakan saja dia seperti boneka.

 **Author Note**

 **Lama gak ketemu dengan kalian kuharap kalian jangan anggap saya tak akan melanjutkan ff saya ini maka dari itu review kalian ditunggu dan saya harap ff ao no exorcist bahasa indonesia makin banyak dan tolong dilarang bashing. Dan saya juga update dua sekaligus dengan Polysitemia.**


	5. Chapter 5 Suffering

**Brother Prisoner**

 **The Poor Faith**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story in Here by Me**

 **Warning: Crossdresing!Rin, Yandere!Yukio, Angst, Sad, flashback, typo dimana-mana, alurnya maju mundur, Dilarang !Bashing, no Copas**

 **Yukio Pov**

 _Dulu aku masa-masa kecilku yang selalu menjadi anak yang lemah teman-temanku akan selalu menggangguku dan Nii-san lah yang akan melindungiku sampai suatu saat aku mulai membentaknya untuk jangan menolongku tapi dia itu terlalu baik sehingga dia tetap menolongku kapan saja jika aku dibully meskipun efeknya dia tidak punya teman di sisi lain aku memang ingin dia bahagia dengan banyak teman tapi aku juga tidak ingin ada orang lain yang lebih dekat dengannya selain aku, aku takut posisiku tergantikan dan semua itu kurasakan saat dia masuk keTrue Cross aku mulai merasa dia jauh dariku, sering kali dia menolakku untuk bisa bersama teman-temannya walaupun mereka temanku juga aku tetap tidak suka saat melihat senyumannya yang lebih lebar dari pada saat dia denganku sejak saat itu hubungan kami berubah Nii-san sepenuhnya menjauhkan diri dariku terutama saat dia bersama Pria itu aku benci itu dia selalu membicarakannya dia begini, Hendrick begitu dan banyak hal lainnya aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tak lama ancaman eksekusi Rin semakin dekat aku sangat takut tanpa karena rasa takutku aku melihat sebuah perubahan pada diriku sendiri setelah itu aku memikir berbagai cara untuk meyakinkan pihak Grigori untuk membebaskannya dengan penelitianku beruntung aku dianugarahi kejeniusan ini aku berhasil dan dia dibebaskan dengan syarat aku mengawasinya dan dia diasingkan dengan hanya aku yang boleh menemuinya dan sangat setuju_

Dia kini sedang tertidur dipelukanku aku baru melakukan hal yang sangat buruk untuknya tadi malam aku telah melukainya tapi aku tak peduli katakana aku egois, menang aku sangat egois aku hanya manusia yang egois. Dahinya berkerut-kerut wajahnya basah dengan air matayang merembes dari kelopak matanya ang tertutup sepertinya kejadian itu membuatnya trauma aku juga melihat darah yang mulai mengering. Jujur saja aku merasa terluka melihatnya tapi aku terlalu egois aku tahu hubungan ini memang tidak normal aku dan dia adalah saudara kandung bukan dan aku sangat tahu itu, tapi aku tidak mau dia menjadi milik orang lain tidak bisa dan tak akan kubiarkan dia meninggalku tak peduli seperti apa reaksinya setelah ini dia sudah mengatakan hal yang paling menyakitkan dia bilang dia membenciku ya itu sangat menyekitiku tapi tak seberapa saat aku melihatnya berpaling pada orang lain, kini kupeluk dia danaku menangis sambil mengecup dahinya yang berkeringat dan aku memeluknya sepanjang malam.

 **Rin Pov**

Aku tak percaya bahwa adikku akan melakukan ini kuharap hanya mimpi buruk dan tak akan terjadi sampai kapanpun dia tak akan melakukan itu dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan juga akan merusak dirinya sendiri, dia sangat pintar, dia hebat, dia melebihi apa yang kuharapkan dia itu juga sangat baik, dia kebanggaan ayah dia harapan keluarga dia tak akan melakukannya, ini hanya mimpi buruk saja dan saat aku terbangun semuanya kembali normal dan saat itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

-Skip Time-

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan aku melihat sekelilingku, pandangan masih buram hal yang pertama kurasakan adalah sakit dipunggungku dan juga bagian bawahku tak lama aku bisa melihat jelas aku aku tak memakai pakaian sehelai benangpun dipeluk seseorang yang kukenal saudaraku sendiri dia tersenyum melihatku dan kusadari yang semalam memang terjadi aku meringsut ketakutan aku ingin lari saat itu namun dia lebih cepat menarik lenganku hingga aku berada dibawahnya aku sangat takut sekali bagaimana jika kejadian semalam terulang kembali.

"Ohayou Nii-san". Katanya dia gila seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kau gila". Kataku membentak tapi dia malah tersenyum.

"Iya aku gila". Katanya malah memasukan jarinya kemulutku aku menggiginya sehingga jarinya berdarah tapi dia malah terlihat menikmatinya.

"Lepaskan aku si*alan". Kataku dan senyumnya malah bertambah.

"Bahasamu Nii-san kau harus dihukum". Katanya menasukan jempol memaksa rahangku terbuka dan melesakan mulutnya kemulutku, meronta sekuat apapun aku tak kuat melawannya mungkin karena aku menjadi manusia utuh kekuatanku tak sama lagi jika ini dulu aku pasti sudah membantingnya.

"AYAH KAKEK TUA TOLONG!". Entah reflek atau apa aku berteriak memanggil ayah Fujimoto dia Nampak terhenti seketika.

"Ayah apa kau memanggil ayah". Katanya wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin.

"Ayah, ayah, ayah". Tangisku aku merasa sangat cengeng sekarang dan juga merasa lemah, tapi itu berhasil menghentikannya setidaknya dia mungkin akan merasa menyesal.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Tawanya meledak seketika aku sangat takut tawanya sangat menyeramkan.

"Nii-san kau pikir dia akan datang jika kau memanggilnya kau benar-benar bodoh Nii-san". Katanya dia menatapku dia benar-benar sangat psikopat.

"Siapa saja Tolong aku". Teriakku.

"Bahkan Tuhan tak akan menolongmu Nii-san". Katanya.

Dia mungkin benar siapa yang mau menolong anak satan sepertiku saat seperti ini aku benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu Ayah aku juga menyesal selalu memanggilnya Kakek Tua baru aku tahu rasanya apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan.

"Jangan menangis Nii-san ada aku disini". Wajanhnya tersenyum dengan hangat aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Lihat aku jangan lihat yang lain". Dia menangkup wajahku memaksa melihatnya dan aku reflek meludahinya.

Dia mengusap ludahku dan menjilatnya.

"Rasanya enak sekali Nii-san sehingga aku ingin memakanmu". Katanya dengan cepat menciumku kasar.

Nafasku tersendat dia benar-benar bernafsu jadi sebenarnya siapa yang manusia sekarang dia lebih kejam dari Iblis kurasa ciumannya sangat kasar hingga beberapa kali aku merasa dia mengigit bagian-bagian mulutku seperti dia akan benar-benar memakanku.

"Rasanya sangat enak Nii-san jika bisa aku ingin melakukan yang semalam lagi". Katanya jarinya masuk lagi kedalamku aku meringis.

"Kumohon jangan, itu sangat sakit Yukio". Kataku menyerah.

"Baiklah asalkan Nii-san jadi anak baik aku akan akan sangat baik juga". Katanya mengusap rambut berantakanku.

Dia beranjak dan memakai pakaiannya aku menatap ketakutan aku beringsut mengambil selimut menutup tubuhku. Dia meninggalkanku aku tak peduli `yang penting dia jauh dariku.

Sekitar satu jam dia kembali dengan pakaian rapi dia membawa mangkuk kurasa isinya bubur.

"Nii-san hari ini kau tidak sehat jadi hari ini diam lah dikamar saja dan biarkan aku memasak". Katanya dia hendak menyuapiku tapi aku enggan.

"Kenapa Nii-san kau tak mau makan". Nadanya mulai terasa berbahaya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membantahnya.

Aku membuka mulutku dan makan dari setiap suapannya dia nampak puas.

"Baiklah Nii-san aku ada perlu jadi aku akan pergi sampai nanti". Katanya sambil mengecup dahiku.

 _Dia tidak waras_

Saat kurasa telah cukup lama pergi aku berdiri mencoba berjalan kekamar mandi dan saat kutatap spraiku ada noda darah aku sangat jijik hingga ku tarik paksa dan kulempar begitu saja dan aku kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku rasanya sangat sulit sekali soalnya aku merasa sakit ada rasa kurang enak diperutku. Membiarkan air dingin mengguyurku membuatku merasa lebih tenang memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam aku ingin kabur dan aku ingin mengatakannya pada teman-temanku tapi apa mereka akan percaya? Jika kukatakan ini perbuatan Yukio, siapa yang aka percaya orang sejenius Yukio yang popular diantara para gadis melakukan ini pada saudara kandungnya dan pastinya dia lebih dipercaya dibandingkan aku yang selalu dianggap anak berandalan yang suka mencari masalah dan juga hampir semua orang membenci karena statusnya jadi bagaimana aku bisa selamat

 _Bahkan Tuhan tak akan menolongmu_

Kata-kata itu terngingang dikepalaku, iya mungkin benar Tuhan tak sudi menolongku aku adalah dosa.

HUWAHAHAHAH

Tawaku tiba-tiba menggelegak dan setelahnya aku menangis kurasa aku mulai gila kenapa aku dilahirkan dan kenapa aku harus diselamatkan saat aku lahir mungkin akan lebih baik aku dibunuh saat lahir hingga tak akan ada kejadian ini tidak seharusnya aku tidak pernah ada.

- **True Cross-**

 **Author Pov**

Hendrick menemui Shura dan mengkonfirmasi soal Rin namun belum ada yang tahu dia dimana dia mengatakan bahwa memang ada konfirmasi nama Rin ada diExorcist Transfer diinggris namun dia sendiri dia didivisi mana.

"Hendrick kau serius kau tidak tahu dia dimana". Kata Shura.

"Tidak Shura tapi data kepindahannya ada disana dan pihak mereka sudah mengkonfirmasi". Kata Hendrick.

"Aku curiga". Kata Shura.

"Apa yang kau curigai". Kata Hendrick.

"Kau tahu sebelumnya Vatikan pernah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Rin sebagai senjata". Kata Shura,

"Iya aku tahu". Kata Hendrick.

"Mungkin saja setelah Rin berhasil menjadi manusia dengan penelitian Yukio Vatikan menjadikannya alat". Kata Shura.

"Tapi jika benar kenapa Okumura tidak mencegahnya bukannya dia mati-matian menjaga Kakaknya itu". Kata Hendrick.

"Iya itu benar tapi kelihatannya ada hal yang membuat Yukio melakukan itu". Kata Shura.

"Maksudmu". Kata Hendrick.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil dia sangat sayang pada Kakaknya tapi dari tahun ketahun aku mulai melihat ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya sejak Rin masuk True Cross dan saat kami Tanya dimana Rin dia seolah entah bagaimana….sulit dijelaskan". Kata Shura.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan". Kata Hendrick.

"Kita harus mendesaknya". Kata Shura.

"Bagaimana kita katakan saja dengan jujur pada orang-orang dipanti asuhan tempat Yukio dan Rin dibesarkan". Kata Hendrick.

"Jangan! Jangan dulu jangan sampai kita membuat ini menjadi sulit aku kenal Bapak Nagatomo dia adalah bawahan Shiro Fujimoto aku takut mereka dipanti asuhan menjadi khawatir". Kata Shura.

"Lalu sampai kapan apa harus tunggu hingga Yukio bicara kurasa tidak mungkin". Kata Hendrick.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mendegar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan". Kata Shiemi.

"Ini soal Rin". Kata Hendrick.

"Bagaimana kabarnya". Kata Shiemi.

"Dia baik". Kata Shura.

"Oh benarkah". Kata Shiemi.

"Ya dia baik-baik saja". Bohong Shura.

Tiba-tiba Izumo datang dan lainnya.

"Kalian sedang berbohongkan?". Kata Ryuji.

Shura dan Hendrick menunduk.

"Kenapa anda berbohong". Kata Konekomaru.

"Maafkan aku, aku juga sangat mencemaskannya tapi aku takut ini juga membahayakan kalian karena kurasa ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang di Grigory". Kata Shura.

"Maksudnya Rin bagaimana". Kata Shiemi.

"Aku tak tahu jelasnya, tapi kurasa untuk sementara kita jangan gegabah dulu setidaknya dia pasti berada dalam penjagaan Yukio dia pasti baik-baik saja". Kata Shura.

"Yang Shura katakan benar walaupun kita tidak tahu dia dimana Yukio Okumura pasti tahu". Kata Hendrick.

"Ya itu benar dia aman bersamaku". Kata Yukio tiba-tiba datang.

"Yuki-chan biarkan kami bertemu dengannya sekali saja". Kata Shiemi.

"Tidak bisa". Kata Yukio.

"Kenapa anda melakukan itu Okumura sensei". Kata Ryuji.

"Karena ini perintah hanya aku yang boleh menemuinya ini demi kebaikannya". Kata Yukio.

"Tapi dia baik-baik sajakan apa dia dipenjara sehingga tak boleh ditemui siapapun". Kata Konekomaru.

"Tidak dia hanya berada disuatu tempat bersamaku". Kata Yukio.

"Yuki-chan jujurlah apa saja yang kau lakukan pada Rin setelah kau mengoprasinya". Kata Shiemi.

"Kalian semua tahu aku saudaranya aku akan melakukan apa saja deminya jadi kumohon demi kebaikannya jangan pernah tanyakan soal dia lagi yang jelas dia aman bersamaku". Kata Yukio.

"Dan juga untuk anda Hendrick-san terima kasih atas dukunganmu disidangnya dulu". Kata Yukio dan Hendrick bisa melihat betapa Yukio terlihat gelap.

Mereka melihat Yukio pergi dan hening sesaat.

"Apa ini yang tebaik untuk Rin". Kata Ryuji.

"Kuharap iya". Kata Shura.

 **-Tempat Rin berada** -

Rin termenung sendiri setelah membiarkan dirinya terguyur air dingin cukup lama tubuhnya dingin dia menggigil dengan sedih dia membersihkan noda-noda yang ada pada tubuhnya meski tetap saja ada bekas-bekas yang tertinggal warna merah dileher dan dadanya tak akan hilang dalam sehari dia juga mencuci semua pakaian dan sprai yang ternoda dan sekarang dia meringkuk kedinginan didalam selimut mungkin sekarang dia demam dia harap mati saja saat ini.

Tak lama Yukio datang waktu sudah larut malam Rin harap Yukio dalam misi dan tak akan pulang untuk berhari-hari karena dia sangat takut padanya.

"Selamat malam Nii-san". Kata Yukio sambil mengecupnya.

"Malam". Kataku singkat.

"Apa kau deman Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yukio". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saatnya obatmu Nii-san" Katanya menyiapkan jarum suntik.

"Euh Yukio obatmu tidak ada apa-apakan". Kata Rink arena dia tak percaya Yukio lagi.

"Tidak Nii-san ini demi kebaikanmu". Kata Yukio.

Rin menurutinya begitu saja saat jarum suntik itu menusuk lengannya Rin sedikit mengaduh tak lama Rin melemas Yukio memeluknya dengan posesif.

 **Yukio Pov**

 _Aku ingat saat dijahili oleh temanku sehingga aku menjadi princess didrama taman kanak-kanak aku mau menangis karena malu tapi Nii-san malah rela menggantikanku._

" _Bu Guru aku saja yang jadi Princess". Kata Nii-san aku tertegun padahal wajahnya juga merah karena malu anak-anak lain juga menertawakannya._

" _Kau benar mau Rin". Kata Bu Guru._

" _Iya aku saja". Kata Rin._

 _Pada hari pentas itu Nii-san nampak cantik sebagai Snow White aku dan ayah menontonnya aku bisa melihat kalau dia menahan malu orang-orang menertwakannya bahkan ayah tapi ayah menyemangati Nii-san._

" _Andai Nii-san itu perempuan pasti cantik sekali". Kataku._

" _Iya kau benar Yukio". Kata Ayahku mengusap kepalaku dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalimatku bermakna sesuatu._

 _Sejak hari itu aku selalu berharap Nii-san itu perempuan._

" _Kencanilah seorang gadis kau kan populer". Kata Nii-san._

" _Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi perempuan". Jawbku dalam hati._

Dan kini kulihat sekarang tidak berdaya aku telah melakukan kejahatan padanya aku telah menyuntiknya sedative mungkin akan efek kedepannya aku memang egois seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini karena aku ingin untuk diriku sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati aku ganti pakaiannya kudandani dia matanya setengah terbuka aku yakin dia menyadari apa yang kulakukan.

"Kau cantik Nee-san".

Mata kanan Yukio menyala sedikit api itulah perubahan yang selama ini Yukio sadari namun dia sembunyikan.

 **Author**

 **Halo para reader saya sudah lama gak update dan terima kasih sudah nunggu untuk fanfic saya tapi kurasa ceritanya tambah kusut dan mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi end karena mulai mentok. Tinggal lanjutin yang lain ff author yang belum update masih banyak dan jangan bashing dengan ff author karena nulis itu capek.**

 **Kemarin-kemarin author agak down buat nulis karena baca chapter 96 ao no exorcist karena Yukio memutuskan berpihak ke Iluminati padahal dia salah paham rasanya mengingatkan saya dengan anime lain sebenarnya gak rela Yukio pergi, maaf ya author curhat.**

 **Ya terima kasih atas perhatiannya maaf kalau Author lama update, penulisannya kurang bagus, masih banyak typo, dan bahasa yang rancu. Dan komentar, kritik dan sarannya membangunnya ditunggu tapi Tolong jangan Bashing bila tidak suka anda silahkan jangan baca. Sampai jumpa lagi ^_^**


	6. 6 Obsession (Part a)

**Obsession (Part a)**

 **Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning: Typo,Yandere!Yukio, angst, sad, Hide!Rin, No Bashing**

Rin bangun diesok harinya saat terbangun dia menyadari hal tidak nyaman saat dia melihat badannya sendiri pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan pakaian gothic lolita entah ini mimpi atau bagaimana terakhir semalam yang dia ingat adalah Yukio mendandaninya dia pikipikir hanya mimpi ternyata sungguhan sekarang dia berdiri didepan cermin merasa melihat orang lain dicermin sangat cantik tapi ini dirinya sendiri sungguh bagaimana Yukio bisa segila ini sampai seperti ini jika hanya sekedar jahil ini sangat keterlaluan dan Yukio sendiri dengan telanjang dada terbangun.

"Ohayou Nee-san". Kata Yukio innocent.

"Kau harusnya dirumah sakit jiwa Yukio". Kata Rin.

"Oh iya tentu saja jika aku kehilanganmu aku mungkin ada disana". kata Yukio mengucek matanya.

"Bukan! lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku". Kata Rin berteriak.

"Oh bukannya waktu TK Nee-san pernah memakai pakaian princess". Kata Yukio.

"TAPI ITU BEDA!!". Kata Rin tiba-tiba mencekik Yukio.

Tapi Yukio dengan wajah dingin mencengkram kedua tangan Rin dan mengikatnya dengan dasi dan membuat Rin duduk dipangkuannya.

"Oh Nee-san tidak pernah bisa manis". Kata Yukio.

"Berhenti memanggilku Nee-san(kakak perempuan) si*lan". Kata Rin.

"Oh maaf dari dulu aku selalu berharap memanggilmu begitu". kata Yukio.

"Ya ampun kau buka matamu sendiri ini tidak normal". Kata kata Rin hampir menangis.

"Wajahmu cantik dari dekat tapi kau jadi jelek saat menangis". Kata Yukio.

"Yukio kumohon lepas aku ok, kau populer diantara para gadis bukan kau bisa memiliki satu diantara mereka mereka sangat cantik kau bisa melihat mereka berpakaian seperti ini dan berdandan untukmu". kata Rin.

Yukio hanya menggeleng dan mengusap wajah Rin yang basah air mata, posisi Rin diatas dipangkuan Yukio dengan tangannya terikat dasi dan Rin tak menyadari bahwa Yukio sedang 'menahan diri' nafas Yukio mulai memburu.

"Yukio kumohon". Kata Rin.

Tiba-tiba Yukio membalik tubuhnya menjadi dibawahnya dan menepelkan bibirnya lembut.

"Nee-san ini masih jam 5 pagi masih ada beberapa jam untuk melakukannya". Kata Yukio.

"Tu-tunggu kau mau memperkosaku lagi". Kata Rin ketakutan.

"Sssst, anggap saja aku suamimu". Kata Yukio.

Belum sempat melawan Yukio mendorong bibirnya kebibirnya dengan lembut namun dengan kuat menahan rontaan Rin dengan susah payah Yukio kali ini mencoba untuk tak menyakitinya karena Yukio ingin Rin mau menerimanya jika mungkin Yukio ingin Rin juga menginginkannya.

Yukio dengan hati-hati menyingkap rok Rin menjalarkan tangannya kedalam pakaiannya membuka kaitan bra didadanya saat dadanya terbuka dapat Yukio lihat masih ada beberapa jejak yang dibuatnya sendiri sedangkan Rin masih terus berjuang.

"Yukio kau tahu ayah akan marah jika tahu kau melakukan ini kau dan aku dibesarkan digereja kau dan aku juga tahu bahwa hubungan incest dilarang". kata Rin.

"Kau benar Nii-san tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu". Kata Yukio saat itu percikan api dimata Yukio terlihat.

"I itu kau matamu". kata Rin ingat yang semalam.

"Iya kau dan aku sama". Kata Yukio.

Saat itu Rin semakin menangis sejak hari dia tahu dia adalah anak satan dia berharap Yukio hidup normal karena saat itu Yukiolah masih sepenuhnya manusia.

"Sudah jangan menangis setidaknyakita selamanya bisa bersama". Kata Yukio.

Yukio melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan Rin semakin meronta tapi Yukio tak membiarkannya dan perlahan memasukan jarinya kedalam desahan-desahan mulai terdengar keras namun sakit Yukio melihag Rin mulai menegang melihat itu Yukio membuka kakinya dan melingkarkannya dipinggangnya dengan perlahan dia masuk dengan hati-hati saat itulah Rin mulai menjerit.

"Tahanlah Nii-san itu kau akan lebih sakit jika kau semakin tegang". Kata Yukio.

"Tapi itu sakit kumohon berhenti". Kata Rin tangisan menjadi-jadi.

Tapi Yukio tak peduli tetap bergerak desahan keduanya memenuhi ruangan itu tak lama mereka mendapat klimaksnya Yukio berguling kesamping Rin tapi Rin malah duduk dengan bergetar memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Nii-san kau--

"Jangan sentuh aku". kata Rin ketakutan.

"Niisan jangan seperti itu". kata Yukio tapi Rin menepis tangan Yukio dia ketakutan.

Yukio dengan paksa memeluk Rin yang tiba-tiba meronta.

"Nii-san percayalah kau hanya membutuhkanku dan kau hanya memilikiku Nii-san". kata Yukio Rin mulai berhenti bergetar.

Dengan hati-hati Yukio mengangkat Rin kekamar mandi memandikannya dengan bersih Rin tampak pasrah tapi tatapannya kosong.

-True Cross-

Semua teman-teman Rin sedang dalam misi untuk membasmi beberapa ghoul yang muncul di jalan no 4 distrik 3 dan Yukio memimpin dari depan.

"Okumura-sensei beberapa tempat sudah dibersihkan sekarang hanya tinggal satu tempat gereja tua sebelah sana". Kata Ryuji.

"Iya berhati-hati saat kesana". kata Yukio tenang.

Saat memasuki gereja itu suasananya sangat sunyi cahaya juga masuk dengan mudah dalam gereja ini hanya altar dan kursi-kursi disini berdebu nampak seolah tak ada yang janggal.

"SELAMAT DATANG PARA EXORCIST APA YANG KALIAN CARI DISINI". Suara gema entah dari mana.

Tak lama sosok itu muncul melayang di udara ternyata dia bukan Ghoul.

"Siapa kau apa yang kau lakukan disini". kata Yukio tenang tanpa tindakan buru-buru.

"Seharusnya aku lah yang berbertanya begitu bukan". Kata mahkluk itu.

"Apa kau tinggal ditempat ini?". Kata Yukio.

"Iya kau benar sekali aku memang tinggal disini dan ini adalah tempatku itulah sebabnya tak ada mahkluk lain selain aku disini". kata Mahkluk itu tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini". Tanya Yukio.

"Oh aku disini sejak lama aku tak tahu pastinya yang jelas sudah lama". jawabnya.

"Anak muda apa kau pimpinan mereka". katanya.

"Iya itu benar". Kata Yukio.

"Oh aku bisa melihat kalian ada keterkaitan apakah itu saudaramu". Kata mahkluk itu.

Yukio tetap diam dengan kalem menjaga agar tak curiga padanya karena mahkluk ini bisa membaca pikiran. Kalau dilihat mahkluk terlihat seperti manusia hanya saja dia bertaring, telinga runcing dan sayap.

"Aku melihat bahwa kau orang yang sangat egois terutama pada kakakmu apa kau mengekangnya?". kata mahkluk itu.

"Kurasa masalah itu adalah masalah keluargaku bagaimanapun kau mencoba untuk mengetahuinya itu bukan urusanmu". Kata Yukio tenang.

Tiba-tiba mahkluk itu terbang melesat akan menyerang kelihatannya ini mahkluk tipe yang meruntuhkan lawan dengan menggunakan emosi seseorang tapi Yukio tidak lengah langsung saja saat itu dia mengelak dan menembakkan beberapa peluru pada sayap makhluk itu dan dibantu yang lainnya sampai saat makhluk itu kalah.

"Anak muda kau boleh saja menyembunyikannya tapi perlu kau tahu aku sudah tahu mengenai saudaramu bukankah mereka juga ingin tahu". katanya tapi saat itu peluru Yukio menembus kepalanya hingga dia lenyap menjadi asap.

Yang lainnya mendengar tentang yang dibicarakan mahkluk itu semakin penasaran dengan maksud dan mahkluk itu juga membahas soal Rin.

"Baiklah misi kita selesai saatnya kembali ke True Cross". Kata Yukio.

saat mereka akan kembali mereka ingin mendesak Yukio soal Rin tapi itu sama sekali tak sempat karena saat itu Yukio tak memberi kesempatan bagi mereka bertanya.

"Aneh bukan kenapa mahkluk itu berkata seperti itu ada apa sebenarnya". Kata Shiemi cemas.

Sementara itu Yukio dengan kesal mencoba acuh dengan semuanya jelas saja bahwa dia takut bahwa mereka akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kakaknya dan dia takut mereka tahu dimana Kakaknya berada yang paling ditakutkannya adalah Rin akan diambil darinya.

 **-Ditempat Rin-**

Rin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya namun saat membuka matanya dia merasakan ada yang melingkar di kakinya dan saat itu dia melihat rantai panjang yang membelenggu kakinya yang hanya menahannya di sekitar kamar saat itu Rin hanya menunduk saat itu datanglah Yukio.

"Nii-san kau sudah bangun". kata Yukio hening Rin tak sama sekali menjawab.

"Nee-san maaf karena aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku karena itu sangat berbahaya bagimu". Kata Yukio memeluk Rin tapi Rin hanya menatap kosong.

Lama sekali suasana hening Yukio mendekap kakaknya dengan sangat lama tak rontaan atau penolakan karena Rin tetap tak bergeming.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nee-san sangat cantik seperti ini". kata Yukio.

Bagaimana tidak Yukio juga sudah mengatur penampilan Rin seperti seorang gadis dengan memakaikannya dress dan mendandaninya.

"Kenapa Nee-san diam saja?". Tanya Yukio.

"Hai jawab aku Nee-san". Kata Yukio.

"Yukio aku lapar". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah aku akan membawakanmu makanan". Kata Yukio.

Saat itu kembali Yukio mencium bibir Rin dan Rin sudah cukup lelah untuk menolak.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Lama gak update author sekarang sibuk KKN jadi itu sebab makin jarang aja updatenya. Mungkin sebentar lagi fanfic ini tamat dan karena keterbatasan waltu untuk ngetik jadi chapter ini dibagi 2. Dan jangan sedih kalau ini bakal tamat masih banyak fanfic author yang mungkin masih kalian tunggu kelanjutannya. _**

 **Dan jangan lupa untuk baca fanfic aoex author yang lainnya. Kritik, komentar dan saran yang membangun sangat author tunggu tapi jangan ada yang bashing.**

 **Terima kasih**


	7. just review

halo apa kabar entah udah berapa bulan author gak update karena adanya urusan

author lihat ff ini yang paling banyak ditinggu mungkin beberapa hari lagi atau paling lambat lebaran. tapi sebagai ganti authir mau nyeritain sedikit tentang ao no Exorcist dari kazue kato penggambaran karakternya. jadi ini bukan update.

 **1\. Yukio dan Rin sebenarnya karakter dan sifatnya sudah dibalik atau ditukar**

sebenarnya pada awalnya Kato Sensei sebenarnya mau memberi nama Rin ke Yukio dan nama Yukio ke Rin, tahu kah kalian kalau sebenarnya Rin tadinya mau digambarkan bisa mengendalikan api dengan pikiran punya luka atau tato seperti api diwajahnya tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Yukio bisa memecahkan apel dengan kepalan tangan jarang tersenyum dan satu hal lagi namanya bukan Rin tapi Yukio. Tapi sekarang karakternya mirip Night dari miyama uguishu incident padahal waktu waktu author lihat karakter awalnya author lebih suka tapi sayangnya editor kato gak setuju dengan pengajuan karakter awal ini sehingga jadilah dia bukan Yukio tapi malah jadi Rin

Dan Yukio diawalnya digambarkan punya asma yang selalu bawa inhealer kalau melihat darah dia pingsan tapi paling jenius punya rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang sebenarnya sih mirip Rin yang sekarang, tapi lebih culun berkaca mata seperti Yukio, selalu senyum dan gak kelihatan terlalu tegas jadi dia ini kelihatan kurang percaya diri beda dari karakter sekarang bertubuh tinggi tapi dia sebelumnya itu lebih pendek dan namanya sebenarnya adalah Rin tapi sekarang dia adalah Yukio dengan karakter yang diganti dengan mirip karakter di salah satu utama chapter time killers Hoshi ota (astronerd) masih karya kato sensei sebelum debut Blue Exorcist. Semuanya diganti dan nama. sifat mereka ditukar karena editor yang gak setuju bahkan katanya bukan api biru tapi merah.

Tapi kalau Karakter awal kato sensei disetujui. kita tidak tahu apakah akan sepopuler sekarang atau sebaliknya atau mungkin le populer lagi. Author tahu ini dari review kato sensei dan grup diskusi manga Blue Exorcist.

 **2\. Sebenarnya tadinya bukan tentang Exorcist tapi tentang dua Paranormal**

Pada awalnya dikisahkan tentang dua anak kembar yang bekerja sebagai agen paranormal dan tahu kah kalau sekarang kita tahu kalau Rin belajar Exorcist dan tahu dirinya anak satan itu setelah 15 tahun setelah kekuatannya terbuka tapi di sketsa awal kedua anak kembar ini dididik bersamaan sejak kecil dan kelihatannya kekuatannya apinya Yukio alias Rin sekarang udah ada dari kecil jadi gak main rahasia-rahasiaan antara anak kembar ini walaupun memang kekuatan api cuma dimiliki yukio alias Rin sekarang

 **3\. Shiro fujimoto tadinya karakternya perempuan**

Shiro ini mirip neneknya shiemi yang menjaga dua kembar ini sebelum akhirnya meninggal dan diserahkan ke Mephisto sebagai orang dipercaya untuk melindungi dua anak ini.

 **4\. Shiemi digambarkan lebih ceria dan penampenampilannya lebih kebaratan dengan rambut kepang dua.** untuk shiemi dia digambarkan lebih kebaratan dan kelihatannya gak sepemalu Shiemi dan lebih ceria.

 **5\. Posisi kakak dan adik Okumura Twins sekarang vs awal.** seperti yang kalian lihat diatas bahwa karakter mereka dibalik jadi yang Kakak itu harusnya Yukio sketsa awal tapi karakternya sekarang jadi Rin dan tubuh tinggi loh dan seharusnya Rin itu adik badannya lebih pendek di sketsa awal sedangkan sekarang dia berubah jadi Yukio dengan sifat lebih tegas walaupun sebenarnya masih menyimpan ketakutan.

Nah jadilah meraka kakak beradik anti mainstream dimana sang kakak itu lebih pendek dari adiknya karena banyak pertimbangan karakter mereka sehingga diputuskan Karakter mereka yang sekarang.

 **maaf ya author malah membuat review kayak gini ini cuma refreshing aja nanti akan author muat ini di wattpad supaya bisa ditunjukkan gambar sketsa awal kato sensei ini. Dan untuk update selanjutnya author akan usahakan beberapa hari lagi atau paling lambat lebaran.** **dan untuk fanfic Brother Prisoner mulai menuju tamat bisa saja update fanfic yang lain dulu atau yang baru gimana yang duluan selesai aja.** **jangan bashing dan komentar pedas lainnya cukup komentar positif aja ok _** **oh selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan.**


	8. The End

**Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning: NC, Crossdresing!Rin, yandere!Yukio.**

"Yukio sakit sudah hentikan". Desah Rin antara sakit.

Yukio yang berada diatasnya hanya melanjutkan tak peduli sudah berapa kali mereka lakukan selama dia belum puas dia tidak akan berhenti.

"Neesan suaramu tidak sama sekali feminim". Kata Yukio menggelepak pipi Rin.

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan". Kata Rin.

Yukio membalik tubuh Rin menjadi diatasnya dan memaksa Rin melanjutkan.

"Neesan kau selalu menyarankanku untuk mengencani seorang gadis bukan. tapi kenapa tidak Niisan saja yang menjadi seorang gadis dengan begini aku akan mengencani seorang gadis". Kata Yukio.

"Aku ini Niisanmu Yukio". Tangis Rin.

Rin sudah sangat lelah wajahnya basah air mata dia berhenti bergerak namun saat itu Yukio dengan tega mencubit niplenya.

"Yukio aku lelah demi Tuhan". Kata Rin.

Yukio mencengkram milik Rin memberi rangsangan lebih.

"Niisan aku belum selesai". Kata Yukio memaksa.

Dengan terpaksa Rin melanjutkan dalam lelah Rin bisa saja melawan atau memberontak jika dia mau dengan kekuatannya tapi sekarang Rin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kekuatannya hilang, Apinya hilang kini Rin hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang lemah seperti manusia bisa dia tidak bisa lari selain hanya pasrah dalam kungkungan adiknya Yukio.

-Skip Time-

Hari berlanjut dengan Rin yang selalu menuruti Yukio apapun yang dia inginkan akan tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat ingin keluar dari sana baginya Yukio sudah gila tapi dengan perlahan Rin mencoba mencari celah dengan membuat Yukio mempercayai bahwa Rin tidak akan kabur bahkan sekarang terkadang Rin sedirilah yang mengajak Yukio melakukan 'itu' untuk membuatnya percaya. Sebenarnya Rin ingin kabur tapi untuknya meninggalkan Yukio dalam keadaan seperti itu bukan hal yang tepat dia hanya harus mencari bantuan karena Rin yakin bahwa api dimata Yukiolah yang mempengaruhinya dia ingin menemui teman-temannya dan mencari cara menyadarkan Yukio sebab itu juga setiap kali Yukio 'menginginkannya' Yukio Rin akan menurut saja.

Hosh hosh hosh

"Aku tidak percaya Neesan akhirnya menyukainya juga". kata Yukio.

Rin kewalahan dengan Yukio diatasnya jujur saja dia sudah tidak seperti manusia tidak punya rasa lelah ya tentu saja dia bukan manusia bukankah dia sudah lihat kemarin.

"Yuki pelanlah". Kata Rin.

"Neesan kau sungguh luar biasa". kata Yukio memberi kata-kata pujian.

aahh ahh

Klimaks mereka telah terjadi setelah beberapa kali klimaks sebelumnya dia ambruk diatas Yukio.

"Baiklah ini sudah cukup kau sangat luar biasa". Kata Yukio.

Rin terkulai diam dengan matanya yang berair dia berusaha penuh agar tak terisak didepan Yukio.

"Neesan kau menangis apa aku terlalu kasar padamu". kata Yukio.

Rin hanya menggeleng dan Yukio mendekap kepalanya didadanya.

"Aku sangat lelah Yukio bisakah kau mengambilkanku minum". Tanya Rin.

"Baiklah Neesan tunggu sebentar". kata Yukio langsung memakai bajunya dan pergi kedapur.

Rin mencoba duduk dan melihat sekitar apa ada kemungkinan Yukio meninggalkan ponselnya mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya dan bagus Yukio sedang lengah Rin menemukan ponselnya dan langsung disembunyikan dibawah kasurnya.

"Neesan aku membawakanmu minum". kata Yukio.

"Terima Kasih Yukio". Kata Rin.

Yukio memperhatikan tubuh Rin yang hanya tertutup selimut dan melihat rantai dikaki Rin.

"Maaf Neesan aku membuatmu terluka". kata Yukio mengusap kaki Rin yang memerah karena menggesek rantai.

"Yukio bagaimana kau lepaskan aku saja aku tidak akan kemana-mana bukan". kata Rin membujuk.

"Tidak Neesan aku tidak bisa". kata Yukio.

Rin merengut kecewa tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa mungkin belum bisa sekarang tapi perlahan dia akan bisa membujuknya.

"Aku bekerja dulu ya Neeaan". kata Yukio pergi mandi lalu bekerja.

Beberapa lama menunggu Rin yakin Yukio telah pergi jauh saatnya dia memakai ponsel Yukio Rin bingung akan menelpon siapa dulu saat itu dia menelpon bapak Nagatomo karena dia pikir lebih baik menelpon keluarganya dulu untuk mengabari.

tuuuuut

menunggu sampai telpon diangkat Rin sangat cemas.

"Halo Yukio ada apa menelpon". kata Suara disebrang sana.

Belum sempat bicara sebuah tangan merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Rin.

"Bapak Nagatomo bagaimana kabar bapak apa Bapak sehat-sehat saja". kata Yukio.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja bagaimana denganmu dan Rin". Tanya Bapak Nagatomo.

"Kami baik-baik saja aku hanya rindu pada dan pendeta lainnya". kata Yukio.

"Mana? Rin aku ingin bicara padanya kau Shura juga menanyakannya". kata Bapak Nagatomo.

"Dia sedang menjadi pastur di Inggris aku belum sempat memberi tahu dan itu karena waktunya mepet". kata Yukio.

" Oh ya seharusnya kalian katakan dari awal kita harus merayakannya dulu mungkin jika ayah Fujimoto ada dia akan bangga".

Rin ingin berteriak tapi suara terasa tercekat.

"Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu Bapak soalnya aku sedang terburu-buru". kata Yukio.

"Bapak tolong aku". Rin bisa berteriak akhirnya namun terlambat Yukio telah menutup panggilannya.

"Neesan mau meninggalkanku Ya!!". kata Yukio dingin mata kirinya mulai sedikit berkobar api biru.

"Yukio kumuhon aku tak tahan seperti ini terus aku hanya ingin pulang". kata Rin menangis sejadinya.

"Kau tahu Neesan tadinya ada misi tapi mendadak misi itu dibatalkan karena ternyata misi itu sudah diselesaikan jadi aku berpikir pulang kesini untuk merawatmu tapi kau ternyata berbohong dan mengambil ponsel cadanganku kau benar-benar jahat Neesan". kata Yukio matanya seakan mau membakar Rin.

slurp cup cup

Yukio menjilat leher Rin dan memberinya tanda.

"Ada hukumannya Neesan". Kata Yukio.

Saat itu Yukio menyeretnya kekamar mandi dan memadikannya dengan lembut tapi Rin sangat ketakutan dia tahu mungkin setelah ini akan sangat buruk.

"Kuharap kau akan menurut setelah ini". bisik Yukio ditelinganya.

Benar saja setelah memandikan dan mendandani Rin Yukio merantai Rin diranjang lagi namun kali ini Rin dibuat tidak bisa bergerak karena rantainya mengikat tangan dan kaki dengan kuat jadi Rin tak akan bisa turun dari ranjangnya.

"Neesan aku harus pergi menyerahkan laporan ke True Cross tunggu saja dan maafkan aku karena kau kubuat begini karena aku takut kau kabur". kata Yukio.

Lama dalam keadaan ini membuat Rin menangis hingga dia tak sadar tak terasa sudah berjam-jam dia tertidur.

-Skip Time-

Rin tertidur tanpa sadar Yukio telah kembali dan tidur disampingnya dia tidak ingin Yukio bangun jadi dia tetap tidak bersuara tapi Yukio tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Neesan sudah bangun". Tanya Yukio.

Rin tak menjawab

"Baiklah Neesan waktunya kau minum obat jadi aku siapkan makanmu dulu". kata Yukio beranjak kedapur dan Rin hanya diam dan memejamkan mata lagi sekarang dia merasa demam.

Tak lama Yukio datang kali ini dia membawa makanan yang berbeda dia memasak kare.

"Neesan aku tahu kau bosan makan bubur aku buatkan kau ini". kata Yukio menyuapi Rin.

Rin memakan makanan yang disuapkan Yukio dalam diam tapi ada makanan yang sedikit belepot disamping pipinya dan Yukio langsung menjilatnya membuat Rin terhenyak.

"Kau diam terus Neesan". kata Yukio.

"Karena kau sudah selesai minum dulu". kata Yukio sambil membantu Rin minum.

"Baiklah ini obatnya". kata Yukio.

Rin memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Kau tidak mau". kata Yukio.

Rin melihat Yukio meminum obat untuknya Rin berpikir dia sudah gila.

muhnn

Tapi Yukio mendadak menciumnya kasar dan Rin dapat merasakan rasa pahit dimulutnya ternyata Yukio mencoba mendorong obat dimulut agar pindah kemulut Rin Yukio terus memaksanya sampai obat itu tertelan Rin.

"Pahit ya?". kata Yukio.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!!". Rin akhirnya bersuara.

"Itu hanya empat butir obat Neesan". kata Yukio.

"Empat apa tidak kurang banyak sebelumnya obatku tidak sebanyak itu". kata Rin.

"Kau tahu ini obat baru untuk saraf-sarafmu". kata Yukio.

"Kau tahu aku sudah pulih untuk apa lagi aku lelah Yukio". kata Rin.

"Ini hukumanmu Neesan". Kata Yukio.

Saat itu Yukio menyuntik Rin dengan tiga jarum suntik Rin merintih karena sakit sekali berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau hanya harus ingat kau hanya milikku dan kau hanya memiliku aku, kau hanya membutuhkanku". Bisik Yukio ditelinganya Rin melihat ada sedikit api biru dimata kiri Yuki sampai pandangan Rin menggelap.

Rin menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Yukio telah berubah menjadi iblis meskipun dia tak memiliki ekor, taring dan telinga runcing seperti dia dulu tapi mungkin didalam dirinya Yukio bukan lagi dirinya. Yukio yang mencoba membuatnya kembali menjadi manusia malah menjatuhkan dirinya menjadi iblis atau memang pada dasarnya dia memang iblis tapi tak bisa disadari siapapun bahkan ayah angkat mereka atau mungkin tekanan Yukio dari kecil yang membuat begini dia kehilangan masa kecilnya untuk menjadi Exorcist untuk bisa melindunginya hal ini membuat Rin merasa bersalah.

 _milikku dan kau hanya memiliku aku, kau hanya membutuhkanku_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalanya dalam tidurnya Yukio akan terus membisikan kalimat itu saat dia sadar, saat dia 'melakukannya' dan saat tidurpun kalimat itu berputar dikepalanya dan selama Yukio memberinya obat-obat itu Rin merasa akan menjadi gila, dia menjadi lupa siapa dirinya, teman-temannya, keluarganya hanya ada Yukio saja dan dia menjadi kehilangan identitasnya, dia selalu melihat sedikit api dimatanya saat dia mengulang kalimat itu.

-Beberapa Bulan kemudian-

Kini penampilan Rin benar-benar berbeda dengan Rambut panjang terurai pakaian Gothic lolita dengan warna biru tua dan topi kecil imut dikepalanya dipelukannya sebuah boneka sepintas tidak akan ada yang tahu dia adalah Rin dia terlihat seperti anak kecil dan seperti seorang gadis.

Mental Rin tidak bisa dikatakan baik setiap harinya dia hanya akan menyanyikan lagu London Bridge diatas kursi goyangnya sambil membuat boneka. Yukio yang akan selalu datang untuk menemaninya dia Yukio yang mengurungnya dengan keegiosannya.

"Neesan aku pulang". kata Yukio.

"Yuki". Rin tersenyum lembut.

sudah berapa bulan ini Rin menjadi benar-benar berubah dia sepenuhnya menerima dirinya menjadi seorang gadis duduk dikursi goyangnya dengan pakaian gothic itu tidak lagi mengganggunya dia telah merasa nyaman didalam kamarnya yang gelap dia menjadi terang karena api biru redup ditubuhnya ternyata apinya belum sepenuhnya hilang dia masih memilikinya tapi sangat lemah juga dengan regenerasinya masih bagus tapi hanya berfungsi untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya tapi masih lebih lambat paling tidak satu malam maka luka-luka akan hilang karena itu juga Yukio tak perlu khawatir untuk 'melakukannya'.

"Kau lama sekali aku kesepian". kata Rin memeluk Yukio.

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan aku jadi terlambat pulang maafkan aku ya". Kata Yukio memeluk hangat saudara dengan hangat.

"Tapi paling Rain menemaniku". kata Rin mengusap dengan sayang boneka ditangannya dan Yukio hanya tersenyum.

Yukio tahu kalau Rin kesepian dan merasa terkekang dan membuat mentalnya rusak karena perbuatannya namun baginya tidak masalah selama Rin menjadi miliknya selama dia bisa menjaganya selama dia bisa menjauhkan Rin dari siapapun.

"Neesan kau nampak cantik sekali". Kata Yukio.

Rin tersenyum di kursi goyangnya jika saja ada orang lain yang menemukannya mereka mungkin tak akan mengenali Rin dengan dirinya yang baru.

"Kau tahu Rain bilang dia ingin punya teman bermain lagi padaku". Kata Rin.

"Kau akan membantuku membuatnya kan". Kata Rin.

"Ya tentu saja Rain". Kata Yukio mengusap boneka dipelukan Rin seperti seolah boneka itu adalah seorang anak.

Sambil memberi ciuman Yukio mengangkat Rin ala bridal style ke tempat tidur mereka kecupan dan hisapannya menjalar kedada Rin desahan memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Aku janji akan membawa bahannya besok kita membuat yang bagus untuk Rain". Kata Yukio.

"Aku ingin membuat yang indah". Kata Rin.

Yukio tersenyum pada kakaknya dalam hati dia juga menangis dia tak ingin merusak kakaknya tanpa sadar Yukio menjatuhkan air mata tepat kewajah Rin.

"Yukio kau menangis". Tanya Rin mengusap air matanya.

Bukan menjawab Rin dia malah memberikan kecupan ke tangan Rin mencium bibirnya.

 _Tidak masalah Neesan yang penting adalah cintamu kau milikku sekarang_

Sementara itu teman-temannya terus berdoa ditempat mereka. Setelah sekian lama mereka mulai mengekspresikan perasaan mereka ternyata selama ini Shiemi, Ryuuji mereka mencintai Rin lebih dari seorang teman dan Izumo juga sepertinya sama dan Hendrick kehilangan sosok yang sangat dia sayangi mungkin hal ini lah yang telah diprediksi Yukio sebelumnya dia takut kehilangan Rin.

 ** _Lalu apakah Rin akan selamat? semua itu kembali lagi pada keyakinan meraka._**

 **Author Note**

 **Apa kalian menunggu ff ini??. Maaf author tamatin, lalu apakah? ada sequel Author tidak tahu dan maaf ffnya jadi gaje gini.**

 **Karena hutang author banyak sekali saatnya untuk mulai beralih untuk meneruskan yang lain. Dan baru-baru author punya ff baru Change Because Curse ceritanya tentang Rin berubah jadi cewek gara-gara kutukan jangan lupa dibacanya komentar juga bagaimana menurut kalian.**

 **Dan maaf ini author update loading banget. dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya saya berharap ada ff blue exorcist bahasa indonesia lainnya aku juga butuh asupan Fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia.**

 **Ditunggu reviewsnya dan jangan bashing ok :-)**


End file.
